


The Doctor Who Drabble Files

by badly_knitted



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 248
Words: 26,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles set in the Doctor Who universe. Any characters and pairings from the show will be fair game, there will no doubt be both canon and non-canon, depending on inspiration. Requests are welcome, though I don't guarantee to write everything.The muses and plot bunies can be fickle. I've done this for Torchwood, and while I can't see this collection growing to such a massive size, it seems a good idea to keep future drabbles together to avoid clutter, especially since I just discovered there's a Doctor Who drabble community. Most of these drabbles will be inspired by the prompts there, but there might be others written for other challenges. We'll see how things go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 538 – Daredevil at dw100.
> 
>  **Summary:** Rory doesn’t really see himself as brave.
> 
> Rather charmingly, this first drabble for dw100 came out at exactly 100 words first try! Yay!

Rory had never considered himself especially daring or brave, he’d always been more clown material than hero material. Some days he wasn’t sure how he’d ended up here, of all places, travelling through time and space with a madman in a blue box, but then he’d look at Amy, vibrant and vivacious, and it all made sense.

His Amy. He’d loved her since they were kids, had never doubted that he would always be hers, if she wanted him. He was here because this was where she was; he would go anywhere and dare anything, just to see her smile.

 

The End


	2. Same Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1979? They didn’t quite end up where or when they were supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, spooky! My second drabble for dw100, and it too came out at exactly 100 words first try! 
> 
> Written for Challenge 001 – Accidents at dw100.
> 
> Figured I might as well start at the beginning and see how many of the prompts I can write. I like a challenge!
> 
> **Spoilers:** Tooth and Claw.

1979, the Doctor had promised, reeling off the important events of that year; world affairs, politics, science, culture… Apparently the Doctor was a bit of a punk; Ian Dury in concert was an offer Rose wasn’t about to turn down.

Really then, she shouldn’t have been surprised that instead of Sheffield in 1979, she found herself somewhere in the Scottish Highlands, from the looks of things, a century earlier, surrounded by men with rifles. The Doctor was unfazed.

“1879. Same difference.”

Well, not from where Rose was standing. For a Time Lord, the Doctor was really bad at time travel.

 

The End


	3. A Matter Of Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes when the Doctor regenerates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 002 – Food at dw100.
> 
> Oops! I’ve left this collection hanging for quite a while. Apologies, I’ll try to get more written for it soon, I’ve just been tied up with my very long Torchwood fic and some less than pleasant events in real life.
> 
> Eleventh Doctor Era
> 
> **Spoilers:** For The Eleventh Hour

Regenerating is full of annoying complications. Bad enough that he gets a new body, with long, gangly, uncoordinated limbs, hair with a life of its own, and a brain that can’t seem to make up its mind about anything, but no one ever warns you about the taste buds.

He’s starving, regenerating takes energy, he needs to refuel, but…

Apples are disgusting, yoghurt is nasty stuff with bits in, bacon is vile and baked beans are just plain bad. As for bread and butter… the less said about that, the better.

Then it hits him: Fish fingers and custard!

Perfect!

 

The End


	4. Utterly Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara’s never encountered anything so completely alien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 003 – Alien at dw100
> 
> **Spoilers:** Flatline.

Travelling with the Doctor, Clara’s seen loads of aliens, large, small, friendly, hostile, fluffy, scaly, and everything in between. Some were even so like humans it was hard to tell the difference just by looking at them.

She’d crossed paths with some of the Doctor’s most implacable enemies, Daleks, Cybermen, and Sontarans among them, yet however alien they were she’d been able to understand their motives, at least a little. 

But this time they’re up against something that defies comprehension. Two-dimensional beings have found their way into the three-dimensional world, and even the Doctor has no idea what they want. 

The End


	5. Out Of Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s their last chance to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 004 – Cross Over at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Doomsday.

Through the last tiny gap between universes, on a bleak, windswept beach called Bad Wolf Bay, they look at each other for the last time, able to see and hear, but not to touch. It’s breaking their hearts in ways neither of them ever imagined.

The Doctor’s burning up a sun to buy them these few, brief moments; there’s just time to say goodbye, but it’s not enough, can never be enough. After everything they’ve been through together, how can they survive being ripped apart?

The gap snaps shut, leaving them both in tears, the way between universes closed forever.

The End


	6. Just Whistle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor meets the Clangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with The Clangers.
> 
> Written for Challenge 004 – Crossover at dw100.

It’s been a rough few weeks. With Amy and Rory staying on earth, the Doctor’s currently without companions, and after the battering she’s taken the TARDIS needs repairs. 

The planet’s small, hardly more than a moon dotted with craters, but it provides a solid surface to land on and the natives are certainly friendly, if rather pink and looking remarkably… knitted. Well, he’s seen stranger creatures and he’s sure he probably looks just as odd to them.

“Thank you.” He smiles at the dragon, accepting green soup, and returns to his conversation with the natives. Good thing he can whistle!

The End


	7. Hers Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what happens, Rory will always belong to Amy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 005 – Love at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** General for Rory and Amy’s time on the TARDIS.

**Drabble Version**

Rory’s loved Amy since they were kids. The first time he saw her, burnished red hair gleaming in the sunlight, she stole his heart; he knew he’d be hers forever.

She’s stubborn, proud, always eager for adventure, and so brave. Her courage has seen her through the worst times in her life. It’s her courage and not his own that sustains him through his darkest hours. Even when he’s alone he feels her strength, knows he can lean on her.

He’ll follow her to the ends of the universe, wait for her for eternity. She doesn’t even have to ask.

The End

 

**Extended Version**

Rory’s been in love with Amy since they were kids. The first time he saw her, burnished red hair gleaming in the sunlight, she stole his heart and he knew he’d be hers forever.

She’s stubborn, proud, always eager for adventure, and so, so brave. Her courage has seen her through all the bad times she’s had to endure, and in his heart of hearts he knows it’s been her courage and not his own that’s sustained him through his darkest hours. Even when she’s not there he feels her strength and knows he can lean on her.

She’s his world, and he’ll follow her to the ends of the universe or wait for her for eternity. She doesn’t even have to ask.

The End


	8. One-Sided Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha can’t help the way she feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 005 – Love at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Smith and Jones.

The Doctor’s extraordinary, unique, amazingly wonderful, and oh, he opens Martha’s eyes to things she’d never have dreamed existed, even in her wildest imaginings. It doesn’t matter that he’s an alien; she can’t help but fall in love with him. When he kisses her, out of the blue, her heart beats faster and her knees go weak, and it’s the most incredible feeling.

He invites her to travel with him; she jumps at the chance, because love makes you do crazy things.

But the Doctor’s in love with someone else and her heart breaks a little. He’ll never be hers.

The End


	9. The Dalek Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daleks aren’t completely emotionless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written For: Challenge 006 – Hate at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** General for everything Dalek.

Daleks, scourge of the universe. They’re cold, cruel, and deadly, determined to wipe out any living thing that isn’t a Dalek. It’s what they do, their whole reason for existing is simply to kill and keep on killing until they’re all that’s left.

They’re considered devoid of all emotion, but that’s not entirely true. They know nothing of love, mercy, kindness, sorrow, or fear, all those things and more have long been stripped away from them, but they do retain one emotion: Hate. 

They hate everything, that’s what fuels them. One day, it might be what destroys them for good.

The End


	10. Admitting The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession is good for the soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 007 – Confessions at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Gridlock.

He lies to Martha, telling her stories of the beauty and splendour of Gallifrey, saying he won’t take her there because he doesn’t want to go home. Been there, seen it before, travelling is more fun. He keeps lying until Martha backs him into a corner, metaphorically speaking, and compels him to honesty. Then it all comes out.

It feels good to confess, admit the truth. He wants nothing more than to go home, but he can’t, because home isn’t there any more: his world, his people, gone forever. The only thing he doesn’t confess is that it’s his fault.

The End


	11. Unwelcome Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor isn’t prepared for an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 008 – Unexpected at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Runaway Bride.

It’s not possible, the TARDIS is in flight, it simply can’t happen! The Doctor’s so shocked that all he can say is “What?” and “But…” and “You can’t do that!”

The woman in the white dress doesn’t seem to be having the same problem with words, ranting about him kidnapping her, which he didn’t, he’s sure of that, and demanding to be taken back immediately. Which he’d be happy to do, because a loud redhead appearing unexpectedly in the TARDIS is the last thing he wanted, even if he didn’t know that until it happened.

This really isn’t his day.

The End


	12. Burning Off The Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regenerating is no picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 009 – Regeneration at dw100.

It’s the Time Lord way of cheating death, but though it means he continues living, it’s not without its drawbacks, nor is it painless. It’s like an all-consuming fire, searing through every cell of his body, burning away his old self, creating him anew.

Golden flames race along his nerves, shimmer across his skin, forming his body into a new shape, no longer suffering the damage that was killing his old one. When it fades away, he’s unrecognisable, even to himself, and must embark on a voyage of rediscovery to learn who he’s become.

He doesn’t always like the answer.

The End


	13. Joking Aside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humour can be an effective weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 010 – Jokes at dw100.

The Doctor loves jokes; there’s no better tool for annoying his enemies than humour, preferably at their expense. While they try to be their best evil selves, he cracks jokes, taunts them, makes them react impulsively, even irrationally. When people of any species get angry, they make mistakes. It’s a universal constant.

Besides, jokes are funny, and what’s life without a bit of fun? Dead boring, that’s what. Laughter breeds hope, and where there’s hope, anything is possible.

That’s why the Doctor always wins. Not because he’s smarter, although he usually is, but because he knows which buttons to push. 

The End


	14. Being Alone Is Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor needs companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 011 – Companions at dw100.

Every time he loses a companion, or has to leave one behind, he starts to think maybe it’s better that way. Maybe he shouldn’t pull these fragile little beings out of their humdrum, ordinary lives and drag them off on adventures that could get them killed, or worse.

Every time, he vows never again; they’re so short-lived, and he gets too attached to them, and then they leave, or he leaves, and it hurts. He hates goodbyes.

Every time, he travels alone, and it’s worse, because he needs his companions to be his conscience. Without them, he could destroy everything.

The End


	15. Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy’s ordeal has changed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 012 – Out Of Character at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Girl Who Waited.

Amy’s changed. It’s not just that she’s older, although she is. She’s been trapped here more than thirty-six years, and it tears Rory up to think about her being alone for so long.

That’s what’s making her act so unlike the woman he loves. Not the time that’s passed, but the being alone. They didn’t mean to abandon her but it hardly matters. Intent is irrelevant when you have to fight for survival every day, knowing that no one’s coming to save you.

It’s turned her hard, angry, bitter, full of hate. The worst thing is, Rory can’t blame her.

The End


	16. Dreams Of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the Doctor dream about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 013 – Gallifrey at dw100.

Contrary to what his companions believe, the Doctor does sleep, he just does it when no one’s looking. Everybody needs sleep; it’s an unavoidable biological necessity, required for both psychological and physical heath. If you don’t sleep, you don’t dream, and dreams are important.

The Doctor’s seen so much in his travels. He dreams of many things, but most precious of all are his dreams of home. He sees Gallifrey as he remembers her best, the Citadel gleaming beneath its dome, the red grass and orange sky.

It’s so beautiful, so heartbreaking, that he wakes with tears in his eyes.

The End


	17. A Bit Of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weather’s unpredictable no matter where you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 014 – umbrella / spire at dw100.

“Bloody Hell!” Donna peered out of the TARDIS door at the pouring rain. “Where d’you keep your umbrella?”

“I haven’t got one.” The Doctor stuck his head out the door. “It’s just rain. A bit of rain never hurt anyone.”

“If you think I’m goin’ out in that without a brolly, you’ve got another think comin’, spaceman! A girl could drown in that, not to mention what it’ll do to my hair. Drowned rat’s not a good look on anyone. Good thing I brought mine with me,” she added cheerfully. “Never know what the weather will be like in space.”

The End


	18. Dreaming Spires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city is as magnificently futuristic as anyone could wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 014 – umbrella / spire at dw100.

“Now this is more like it!” Rory stared around him at the tall, elegant, crystal and glass spires that were everywhere he looked, like magnificent cathedrals shining in the sunlight. He’d wanted to visit a properly futuristic alien city and finally he’d got his wish. It was everything he’d imagined it would be, and then some. “So where are we? Alpha Centauri? Betelgeuse? Canis Major?”

“Ah, well, not exactly.” The Doctor shuffled his feet a bit. “We’re in Oxford.”

“What?”

“Oxford, earth, twenty second century. Sorry.”

“Huh. It’s changed a bit.”

“Oh, not that much really. It still has spires!”

The End


	19. Accidental Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t where the bus was supposed to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** Planet of the Dead.
> 
> Written for Challenge 015 – heat / water at dw100.

It’s not every day you hop on a bus, accidentally go through a door in space, and end up on a desert planet with nothing but sand as far as the eye can see. All things considered, the Doctor decides the passengers are handling the situation pretty well. 

It’s hot; deserts are like that. Being inside a metal bus in a desert isn’t ideal, but it’s better than the alternative. Outside, they’d probably roast. Everyone is scared and worried, but they needn’t be. After all, they’re lucky. They’re with the Doctor, and one way or another, he’ll get them home.

The End


	20. A Quick Dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s amazing what you can find in the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 015 – heat / water at dw100.

There’s a swimming pool aboard the TARDIS. Not some piddling little one either, it’s full size, you could hold the Olympics in there. Donna’s kind of impressed because… Well, indoor swimming pool inside a police telephone box! She doesn’t even try to understand how that works, or how the water doesn’t all slop out when they’re travelling through the vortex.

Slipping off her shoe, she dips her toes in the water; it’s pleasantly warm. She should probably fetch her swimming costume first, but the temptation is too great.

She doesn’t know who’s more embarrassed when the Doctor catches her skinny-dipping!

The End


	21. Gridlock’s End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve been driving round and round for years, waiting for the surface to become safe for them once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 016 – Traffic at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Gridlock.

The motorway traffic’s been driving for years. The youngest passengers have only ever known the interior of their car and the view, hazed by exhaust fumes, of car upon car, in front, behind, to both sides, above, and below. From time to time different vehicles drive in and out of sight, but everything else remains the same.

Until now: it’s all about to change. 

The roof opens far above, daylight streams in, the smog-laden air starts to clear, and the cars rise, heading for the surface. The largest traffic jam in the history of the universe is over. Freedom awaits.

The End


	22. Bright Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy witnesses a beautiful sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 017 – Insect at dw100.

The planet’s night, so shrouded by cloud that not a single star is visible, is nevertheless lit by billions of tiny sparks in every colour imaginable; they zip through the air like tiny shooting stars, leaving trails of light in their wake. It’s a sight so amazing that Amy doesn’t realise she’s holding her breath until she starts feeling light-headed.

“It’s beautiful! What are they?”

“Insects, like fireflies but more complex. Each colour is a different species; they swarm on the darkest night of the year to find mates and breed. It’s one of the greatest spectacles in the universe.”

The End


	23. Perennial Favourite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regeneration changes more than just the Doctor’s appearance, but some things never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 018 – Favourite at dw100.

With each regeneration the Doctor changes, not just in his physical appearance but in his personality, his dress sense, his likes and dislikes. It’s always something of an adventure learning about his new tastes, especially in terms of food and drink, but the adventure is not always a pleasant one. Sometimes he finds he now loathes things he’d always enjoyed before.

Some things remain constants though. Throughout all of his incarnations, he’s hated pears, loved bananas, and no matter what else changes, he knows there’s nothing better than a nice cup of tea. It will always be his favourite drink.

The End


	24. The Right Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every new regeneration needs a new look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written For: Challenge 019: Dressed / Undressed at dw100.

A new face, body, and mind always mean a change of wardrobe. Often when he regenerates, he finds his old clothes no longer fit, and that’s even if they survive whatever caused his regeneration.

One of his first tasks, once everything has settled and his new brain can think coherently, is to find something to wear that suits not just his physical appearance but also his new personality. It can take a while, trying on countless outfits, but he knows the right look when he finds it.

Not until he’s fully dressed does he finally understand the person he’s become.

The End


	25. The Ultimate Accessory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has one accessory that goes with anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 019: Dressed / Undressed.

His style has changed many times over his regenerations. There’s been velvet and lace, long scarves and floppy hats, umbrellas and pullovers, cricket whites and celery, suits and sneakers, jeans and leather jackets, tweed and bowties, even a fez or two. The Doctor always knows what looks cool; he’s an intergalactic trends-setter with his own unique sense of style, oft imitated but never bettered. It’s a good thing the TARDIS contains such an extensive wardrobe.

But no matter what eclectic outfit he chooses to wear, there’s one thing he’s never, ever without. He simply feels undressed without his trusty sonic.

The End


	26. Uninvited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Castle. The Doctor drops in on Castle by accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 020: Crossover at dw100.

There’s a whole vast universe to explore, not to mention all of time. The Doctor can literally go anywhere, and anywhen, he chooses. There are no limits. So it’s a mystery to him just why he keeps ending up on planet earth in the twentieth or twenty-first centuries.

“Castle? Why is there a big blue box with ‘Police’ written on it standing in your living room?”

“Search me. It wasn’t there this morning.”

The door opens and a head pops out. “Excuse me, could you tell me where I am? I seem to be lost.”

“Okay, I wasn’t expecting that!”

The End


	27. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even out in space you have to watch out for traffic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 021: Boats at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Voyage Of The Damned.

Travelling by TARDIS isn’t always completely safe. Safer than most forms of travel, true, but even a living spaceship can’t predict every eventuality. Nor can an over nine hundred-year-old Time Lord. Besides, some incidents are just so unbelievable that it wouldn’t cross the mind of even the smartest person in the universe to consider them.

When you’re way out in the depths of space, getting hit by a boat definitely falls into that category. But there it is, the bow of a ship sticking right through the wall of the TARDIS. Complete with a lifebelt.

The Doctor’s understandably confused. 

“What?”

The End


	28. Faint Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and his companion are being hunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 022: Whisper at dw100.

A whisper of sound, so faint it’s right on the edge of hearing. If the Doctor’s ears weren’t so sharply attuned to the breathless silence filling this place, he would have missed it and then… Well, it wouldn’t be a good thing. 

No time to think about that right now though; their hiding place has been discovered, the only thing to do is run as fast as they possibly can, like the hounds of Hell are nipping at their heels. 

Perhaps they are, in the form of the creature hunting them. The Doctor doesn’t intend to wait and find out.

The End


	29. Amy's Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the true measure of a hero?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 023: Hero at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Eleventh Hour, The Pandorica Opens.

Amy waited for so many years, longing for her Raggedy Doctor to come back for her. When he finally does, she knocks him out with a cricket bat. It’s not an auspicious beginning, but he did come back, even if it took a bit longer than five minutes, and he does save her, along with the whole world. That’s what heroes do, after all, and she has no doubt that the Doctor is her hero.

It takes millennia trapped inside the Pandorica for her to realise she was wrong. The Doctor is everybody’s hero, but loyal, devoted Rory is hers.

The End


	30. Wedding Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor’s wedding gift to Amy and Rory isn’t quite what they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 024: Holiday at dw100.

The Doctor and his TARDIS can go anywhere in time and space. It’s amazing, the possibilities are infinite, and now he’s offering Amy and Rory the trip of a lifetime, their choice, like a pre-wedding holiday before they get hitched and start married life. How do you choose when you can pick literally any place and time, past or future or another world?

But their wedding is tomorrow, so their destination needs to be romantic, and where could possibly be more romantic than Venice? Canals, Gondolas, people speaking Italian…

They could have done without the vampires and mortal peril though.

The End


	31. Scattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 billion years in the future, humanity has come a long way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 025: Scattered at dw100
> 
> **Spoilers:** The End of the World.

Once upon a time, the beings who called themselves the human race had existed on just one small blue and green planet they called earth. That’s where they evolved and grew to become sentient, over time inventing all kinds of technology and eventually developing space flight.

By now humanity has spread across the universe, scattered among the stars, colonising every suitable planet they can find and mixing their gene pool with compatible species. Purebred humans are rare, but that’s just fine, the hybrids are more adaptable.

Earth itself is empty; everyone has left. This is the day the world ends.

The End


	32. Don't Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and his companion are in peril. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 026: Worry at dw100.

“Don’t worry!” the Doctor cries. “Everything’s under control, I know exactly what I’m doing!” 

“You have a plan?”

“Yes! Well, no, not quite yet, but I will have. I always come up with a plan, I just don’t what it is yet.”

“If that’s meant to be comforting, it’s really not.”

“Oh come on! You humans, always panicking over nothing!”

“We’re about to die, I hardly think that’s nothing!”

“We’re not going to die. Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“It ran away and hid, which is what we should do!”

The Doctor never worries. He leaves that to his companions.

The End


	33. Being Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is confident in his ability to be normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 027: Lazy mod week at dw100, using Challenge 019: Dressed / Undressed. 
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Lodger.

Trying to be a normal human is interesting. There’s so much to remember; paying rent, proper greetings, being complimentary to the landlord…

Showers are great; all that hot water, and good acoustics for singing. Just have to remember to undress before standing under the water, and put something on when you get out. Towels are good. Wet floors are slippery, and electric toothbrushes aren’t effective weapons, even if you’re in a hurry because someone might be in danger.

Still, the Doctor feels confident that he’s fitting in. He can be just as normal as the next man if he tries.

The End


	34. The Charms Of Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gravity varies throughout the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 028: On the meaning of space travel at dw100.

Gravity varies, planet to planet; sometimes it’s so low that a world’s inhabitants are barely held to its surface, bounding along in great leaps, almost flying. On other worlds, the strength of gravity is so great that the natives are only a few centimetres tall, creeping slowly over the ground.

The Doctor avoids high gravity planets. Although the TARDIS creates its own gravity field, to step outside her door on such a world would mean certain death, crushed flat in an instant. That’s something even a Time Lord couldn’t survive.

But zero gravity, well, that’s the best fun of all.

The End


	35. Spring Is Sprung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring by name, spring by nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 029: Spring at dw100.

The humans who colonised this world call it Spring; Amy thinks they chose the name well. The weather’s as balmy as the finest spring day on earth; warm sunshine, a few small, scattered wisps of cloud, a gentle breeze, and everywhere an abundance of green and growing things, a riot of colourful flowers.

Then there’s the native fauna. Small, fluffy creatures like dandelion clocks, tufty, feathery things, the planet’s equivalent of birds, larger grazing animals, even a few species of carnivores… None of them walk; they bounce or leap or bound. It’s dizzying to watch.

She can’t help but laugh.

The End


	36. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left behind on earth, Sarah Jane’s dreams are often disturbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 030: Something that never happened at dw100.

**Drabble Version**

Sarah Jane dreams sometimes of things that never happened, the earth destroyed by Daleks, Cybermen, or other beings she can’t even put a name to. One thing is always the same though: earth’s in peril and the Doctor never comes. Humans face the threat bravely, but it’s never enough.

She saw so much travelling with the Doctor; then he left her behind. She waited, but he never came back, and now she can’t help wondering… When she dreams of things that never happened, is she seeing the future? Will earth eventually fall because its protector has better things to do?

The End

 

**Extended Version**

Sarah Jane dreams sometimes of things that never happened, of the earth invaded, enslaved and destroyed by Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, or other monstrous beings she’s never seen and can’t even begin to put a name to. But in every dream, one thing is always the same: the earth is in peril and yet no matter how many times they plead for help, the Doctor never comes. Humanity faces each threat with all the courage and defiance they can muster, but it’s never enough.

She saw so much, maybe too much, during her travels with the Doctor, but then he left her behind, abandoned her to normality, and though she waited patiently, he never came back. Now, she can’t help but wonder… When she dreams of things that never happened, is she seeing what’s to come? Will the earth some day fall because its protector has found better things to do?

The End


	37. Not Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor doesn’t get lost…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written fr Challenge 031: Lost at dw100.

The Doctor claims he never gets lost, it’s just that sometimes he’s not entirely sure where he is. It’s not like it matters anyway; sooner or later he always figures out the exact where and when of their location, it’s simply a matter of taking a look around, and maybe asking the locals. 

That’s the big thing, because when in doubt, you can be fairly certain that the locals can set you straight. Bound to know, if they live there, right? Besides, where’s the adventure if you always know exactly where you are when you get there? That’s just boring.

The End


	38. For The Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stands as Earth’s champion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 032: challenge at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Christmas Invasion.

“I challenge you!”

It’s not the first time the Doctor has taken on the role of Earth’s champion, and it probably won’t be the last, but that doesn’t mean it’ll be an easy fight. 

The leader of the Sycorax is the more experienced swordsman, right now the Doctor can’t remember if he’s ever even held a sword before, but he’s as bound now by the rules of combat as his opponent is. If he wins, earth is safe. If he loses…

That’s not an option. He’s not sure what kind of man he is, but he’s about to find out.

The End


	39. Delayed Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton had it mostly right…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 033: Newton's third law of motion at dw100.

**Drabble Version**

Everything the Doctor does has consequences, every act creates a reaction; the problem is in gauging whether his actions will benefit or harm those he’s trying to help.

Push someone and they’ll inevitably push back, that’s how the universe works. For a human, Newton was pretty smart, but the Doctor knows a few things Newton didn’t. For instance, the reaction doesn’t necessarily follow immediately; it might take years, even centuries. That’s why having a time machine is so handy. If something goes awry, he can simply pop into the future and fix it.

A Time Lord’s work is never done.

The End

 

**Extended Version**

The Doctor is well aware that everything he does has consequences, every act creates a reaction; the problem is always in gauging whether the results of his actions will benefit those he’s trying to help, or harm them in ways that he’s failed to predict. Even a Time Lord can’t be expected to get things right every time.

If you push someone, they’ll inevitably push back, that’s just the way the universe works. For a human, Newton was a pretty smart guy, but the Doctor knows a few things that Newton didn’t. For instance, the reaction doesn’t necessarily follow the action immediately; it might take years or even centuries. That’s why having a time machine is so handy. Whenever something goes awry, and that happens more often than you might think, the Doctor can simply pop into the future and fix it again.

A Time Lord’s work is never done.

 

The End


	40. Unexpected Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has faced vengeance from a number of races, but he wasn’t expecting this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 034: Revenge of the at dw100.

Daleks are big on revenge, the Doctor expects it from them. Same goes for Cybermen, Sontarans, and a dozen other warlike races who really don’t like to lose. He can handle anything they throw at him, with a bit of ingenuity and quick thinking.

This is a bit more unexpected.

Thwap!

“That’s for leavin’ me in those bleedin’ stocks all afternoon.”

Thwap!

“That’s for draggin’ me through the mud! My shoes are ruined!”

Thwap!

“And that’s for puttin’ me up for sale in the first place!”

“You volunteered for that!”

“Don’t care!”

Nothing prepared him for an angry Donna Noble!

The End


	41. Aliens And Quarries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are so many aliens found in quarries?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 035: Quarry at dw100.

What was it about aliens and quarries? It seemed like anytime alien races came to earth, they made straight for the nearest quarry, preferably disused, and set up base there. Maybe abandoned quarries reminded them of home; there were a lot of bleak, rocky worlds in the universe. The Doctor had visited a fair few in his travels; there was no accounting for taste.

On the other hand, battling the enemy in a remote quarry had its advantages. Fewer people around to get hurt or captured; damage was restricted to rocks rather than buildings. 

Best of all, hardly anyone noticed.

The End


	42. The Centurion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory has a purpose that makes his existence worthwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 036: Sleepless at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Big Bang

Two thousand years pass so slowly, one second following another, the tick, tick, tick of the universe almost audible to Rory. But it’s okay, because he has a job to do, a singular purpose more important to him than anything ever has been, or ever will be. He’s guarding the greatest treasure there is, his Amy, and he’ll never leave her.

He’s living plastic, doesn’t need to eat, never sleeps, but time teaches patience so he endures, watching dispassionately as the world changes around him. A lesser man would go mad.

But not Rory. Amy’s safety is all that matters.

The End


	43. One Final Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Face of Boe’s life is coming to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written For: Challenge 037: Old friends at dw100
> 
> **Spoilers:** Gridlock.
> 
> I'm posting these drabbles in prompt order, which unfotunately means that I'm posting this one shortly after posting a ficlet on the same theme. Apologies to my readers, it was just the luck of the draw.

The Face of Boe had been waiting for this moment a long, long time, patient as only one so immensely old can be. He’d seen more than any other being that had ever lived, more even than the Doctor, his oldest friend, but finally his time was running out. He’d used his life force to protect the people in the under-city for the past twenty-four years. Now their salvation was at hand and he had just enough strength left to complete one final act.

He had a message for the Doctor.

“You are not alone.”

With that, he was gone.

The End


	44. The Power Of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic is nothing but science misunderstood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 038: magic at dw100.

Magic is nothing more than science not yet understood; that’s something the Doctor knows, and he uses it to his advantage. Primitive people are easy to impress with trickery; calling it magic sets them in awe of him.

Not that it always works, especially in places where ‘magic’ and ‘witchcraft’ are considered one and the same. Then things can get a bit sticky, especially as witches are, more often than not, put to death. He’s had more than his share of close shaves. But whenever ‘magic’ gets him into trouble, he can always rely on science to get him out.

The End


	45. Just A Few

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things can’t be changed, but maybe they can be tweaked, just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 039: history at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Fires of Pompeii.

The Doctor loves earth history, there’s so many interesting bits; kings and queens and pharaohs, great writers and composers, scientists and astronomers who sometimes get things mostly right… Earth’s still young by galactic standards so there’s a lot that humans haven’t figured out yet.

It’s not all good though. Great civilisations rise, only to fall to war, or natural disaster. He can’t change things that are meant to happen.

They’re in Pompeii, it’s volcano day, and everyone’s going to die.

Donna’s not having it. 

They can’t save everybody; fixed point. But who would it hurt to save just a few?

The End


	46. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is fulfilling his destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 040: Emerson at dw100.

Self-belief is something the Doctor knows quite a lot about, mostly because he has so much of it. He believes he has a purpose, and that he does what he does for a reason; perhaps the universe itself set him on his course and continues to guide him, sending him where he’s needed. After all, why else would he end up somewhere he didn’t intend to go, at exactly the right moment to save lives, defeat threats, solve crimes, prevent disasters, or free entire worlds from tyranny?

He’s fulfilling the role he was created for, and it’s so much fun!

The End


	47. Haunted By Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s like a maze, haunted by fear and something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 041: haunted at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The God Complex.

Not everyone is haunted by ghosts. For some it’s the past that fills them with terror, or the future, or seemingly innocuous things that wouldn’t bother most people. Like socks, or balloons, or having their photo taken. Sometimes it’s that scary monster you saw in an old horror movie you shouldn’t have been watching when you were a kid, the one that gave you nightmares for months afterwards.

The hotel is vast, like a constantly shifting maze, and every one of its many rooms contains someone’s worst fear.

But something even more terrifying stalks the corridors, and there’s no escape.

The End


	48. Bad Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor’s a bad influence, but Amy doesn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 042: Mischief at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** General for the Eleventh Doctor era.

Amy thinks he’s like the imaginary friend in a kid’s story, all boundless energy, gangly legs, eyes that twinkle with mischief, and hair that seems to have a life of its own. Everything’s an adventure to him, and he drags her along in his wake, getting her into one scrape after another, until she’s giddy and breathless. 

She knows he’s a terrible influence on her, but she can’t resist going with him whenever he shows up, because even though it’s often scary and dangerous, the thrill of it all outweighs everything else.

He’s like an addiction she just can’t break.

The End


	49. Crotchety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finds dealing with humans frustrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 043: 1/2/3 at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** General for the First Doctor era.

The Doctor is well aware that he comes across as an irascible, crotchety old man, but how else is he supposed to act around these humans? In some ways he’s just behaving the way they expect him to. He looks like an old man, and indeed is old by their standards though still young by his own, so he treats them like the children they are.

He’s impatient with them, orders them around, because dealing with such primitive intellects is frustrating. There’s so much they don’t understand. But at least they’re trying to learn and that counts in their favour.

The End


	50. Whimsical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has just regenerated for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 043: 1/2/3 at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The very beginning of The Power of the Daleks. Second Doctor era.

Like all Time Lords, the Doctor knows about regeneration; it’s a handy way of cheating death. You get a new body, face, and personality. Until now, the knowledge has been abstract, theoretical; it’s something he’s never experienced personally. But…

The face looking back at him from the mirror is unfamiliar, his new personality even more so. He’d never thought of the Doctor as whimsical, but the word seems to fit who he’s become. It’s like the Doctor, the one he was before, was another person altogether, someone he once knew.

Regenerating is very confusing. He’s not sure he likes it.

The End


	51. Flamboyant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor’s new persona is much more flamboyant than his last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 043: 1/2/3 at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** General for early Third Doctor era.

His hair is almost white again, but there’s much more of it. He appears younger than his first incarnation, but older than his second, and looks more… distinguished, perhaps. He’s certainly gained a more authoritative demeanour. 

The clothes he chooses to reflect his new persona are flamboyant; velvet jackets, frills and lace-trimmed cuffs to his shirts, even a cape. He’s a man of style and elegance, the kind of person even UNIT’s bigwigs can’t help but listen to, at least some of the time. Just as well since he’s currently stuck on earth. Hopefully he can do some good here.

The End


	52. Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Doctor sick, there’s no one to save the earth from the Sycorax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 044: sick at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Christmas Invasion.

The earth is being invaded, but the Doctor is sick and getting worse; there’s nothing he can do to help them. They’re on their own and they’re completely helpless.

Rose wishes she knew what to do; she’s helped the Doctor take on the worst that the universe can throw at them. He always comes up with a plan and it always works, but without him she’s worse than useless. All she can think to do is to run and hide in the only safe place there is. The TARDIS.

She prays that the Doctor will wake up and save them.

The End


	53. Months, Not Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is shocked to find out how much time has really passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 045: Late at dw100
> 
> **Spoilers:** Aliens Of London

Twelve hours! The Doctor said they’d been gone twelve hours! For a Time Lord, his sense of time is unbelievably bad. Twelve hours? Try twelve months. That’s how long she’s been missing, leaving her mum worried sick wondering what happened to her only child, imagining the worst.

Guilt hits Rose like a punch to the gut. She’s been off having a lark, travelling the universe with the Doctor, enjoying the best time of her life while her mum’s been going through hell.

“I meant to phone. I really did. I just forgot.”

No amount of apologies will ever be enough.

The End


	54. Starless Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy remembers stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 046: black at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Big Bang.

The night sky is featureless, velvet black, an emptiness so deep and dark it sucks at Amy’s soul every time she looks at it. She knows it’s exactly how it’s always been, has never been any different, and yet at the same time, she knows it’s completely wrong.

She remembers how it was before, but before what, she can’t recall. All she’s sure of is that there used to be stars, like brilliant, sparkling diamonds scattered across the blackness, and they were beautiful.

Everyone tells her they never existed, but it hurts so much that they’re gone. 

She misses them.

The End


	55. Someone’s Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is missing on Amy and Rory’s wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 047: Missing at dw100.

It’s Amy’s wedding reception, she’s just married Rory, the man she loves more than anyone in the world. This should be the happiest day of her life, so why does she feel so sad? Their families and friends are here to celebrate with them, there’s music and laughter and dancing…

Amy looks down at the book in her hands and a tear drips onto it. Everyone who matters is here, except for one; someone so incredibly important to her is missing.

But she remembers. Her imaginary friend, her raggedy Doctor, is real.

And just like that, he isn’t missing anymore.

The End


	56. How It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha’s life is about to change dramatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 048: Beginning at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Smith And Jones.
> 
> Posting early today because I'll be at the hospital for tests at the time I usually post and I don't know when I'll be able to get back online.

For Martha, it begins in the most extraordinary way possible. The whole of the Royal Hope Hospital, with all its staff and patients, is ripped from the ground and deposited on the moon. It’s incredible, unbelievable, has to be some sort of mass hallucination because if it’s real, why aren’t they all dead from the vacuum of space?

They almost do die, because there’s not an unlimited supply of oxygen and over time the air gets bad. But a man calling himself the Doctor saves the day then invites her to travel with him.

Extraordinary? She hasn’t seen anything yet!

The End


	57. Journey’s End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna knows what’s happening to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 049: The End at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Journey’s End.

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. They were going to carry on forever, two best mates travelling the universe, seeing amazing things, saving worlds, and just generally being brilliant. Because she’s like him now, knowing and seeing everything, and she understands the Doctor in ways she couldn’t before. His insane-sounding ramblings make perfect sense now.

In a way, that’s the worst part, because Donna’s head is starting to hurt and she understands what’s happening. 

Her overloaded brain is killing her.

She doesn’t want to lose her memories, no matter what it costs.

The Doctor doesn’t give her the choice.

The End


	58. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor unexpectedly encounters Sarah Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 050: Reunion at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** School Reunion.

The Doctor wasn’t expecting to run into his old friend and travelling companion, not right now and certainly not like this, in the storeroom of a school. In a way though, it isn’t really strange; over the centuries he’s become accustomed to expecting the unexpected, and for once the surprise is a pleasant one.

Sarah Jane looks amazing. She’s older of course, but she’s still the same vibrant, intelligent, courageous woman he remembers from their many adventures together. It’s good to spend time with her again, but they’ve both moved on.

At least this time they get to say goodbye.

The End


	59. False Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor knows better than to confuse beliefs and facts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 051: Mirage at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Army Of Ghosts/Doomsday.

They’re like mirages, illusions, things not quite there, ripples in the fabric of time and space. The people of earth call them ghosts, believe them to be their dear, departed relatives and welcome them into their homes, but the Doctor senses they’re not what they seem.

People see what they want to see. The figures are vaguely humanoid; it’s easy to imagine a resemblance to parents, grandparents, friends. But belief doesn’t create fact or alter truth.

When the eerie figures finally step through the veil, they’re not ghosts, they’re something far more deadly.

And it’s too late to stop them.

The End


	60. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose’s heart is breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 052: Heart at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Doomsday.

Rose had given her heart to the Doctor, that impossible, wonderful man, without a second thought; no other man could possibly measure up to him. She didn’t care that he wasn’t human, he could offer her a life more packed with adventure than anything she could have found on boring old earth and she would have followed him to the ends of the universe.

She’d never believed it would end.

Now she’s standing on a windswept beach in Norway, looking through a crack between universes, and her heart is breaking. There’s no way across, they’ll never see each other again.

The End


	61. Rambling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory has trouble understanding the Doctor at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 053: Nonsense at dw100.

The Doctor’s talking nonsense again; Rory smiles vaguely, letting it wash over him. He knows to the Doctor, what he’s telling them isn’t nonsense at all; it’s just difficult explaining certain things to people who don’t have advanced degrees in sciences that probably aren’t even taught on earth yet.

For his own sake, Rory has long since given up trying to follow the Time Lord’s convoluted ramblings, they just make his brain hurt, but he can’t completely tune them out either in case something important is mentioned. 

Rory’s far from stupid, but he wishes the Doctor would use smaller words.

The End


	62. Providing Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gets to meet and even influence a lot of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 054: Tolkien at dw100
> 
> **Spoilers:** Tiny for The Shakespeare Code.

Travelling through time was a wonderful thing, and quite addictive. The Doctor got to meet the most interesting and influential people, often before they became famous.

Shakespeare was only one of many writers his path had crossed. He’d met Milton and Byron, Mary Shelley and Bram Stoker, H.G. Wells and C.S. Lewis.

And then there was Tolkien. He’d been writing The Hobbit at the time; they’d had an interesting conversation about stuff. The Doctor remembers telling him, ‘Just because someone wanders, it doesn’t necessarily mean they’re lost.’ 

He’d been chuffed to find Tolkien had paraphrased that idea in his book.

The End


	63. Amelia’s Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia Pond makes a wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 055: Wish at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Eleventh Hour.

Amelia asks Santa to send someone to help with the crack in her wall, because she doesn’t know who else to ask and everyone knows Santa can do anything. He has flying reindeer and can come down chimneys, even when the fire’s lit, so surely he’ll help.

The raggedy man calls himself the Doctor. He’s funny and Amelia immediately likes him. He looks at the crack and she’s sure he can do something about it, but first there’s trouble with his box.

“I’ll be back in five minutes.”

People always say that; she wishes this time it would be true.

The End


	64. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor fishes for information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 056: Fisher at dw100.

Discovering the truth of a situation is really a lot like fishing. You bait your hook with curiosity, or sometimes with bribes and promises, dangle it in front of everyone you meet, and wait for someone to bite.

If you do your fishing well, you get lots of nuggets of information. The useless ones you discard, but the rest you use as bait for bigger fish. Bt-by-bit you work your way up the food chain until you catch someone who can tell you everything you want to know.

When it comes to the truth, the Doctor is an excellent fisherman.

The End


	65. In Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Smith is just an ordinary schoolmaster, but when he dreams…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 057: Dream at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Human Nature.

In John Smith’s dreams, he’s someone else, living an amazing, incredible, unbelievable life full of impossible things. Sometimes when he wakes it seems as if his dreams are the reality and his life as a schoolmaster is the dream

In his dream-life he has two hearts, many faces, a blue box that transports him to distant places, and a whole array of implacable enemies he has to battle. It’s terrifying and exhilarating in equal measures, but sometimes he wishes he could just remain asleep and dreaming. 

His life is so ordinary; only in his dreams does he feel truly alive.

The End


	66. The Candle-Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in earth’s past, Rose watches a craftswoman at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 058: chandler / castellan at dw100.

The Chandler is a wizened old woman, and Rose watches in fascination as she dips the wicks into the bubbling vat of tallow, each time adding another layer that must be allowed to set before the candle to be is dipped again, growing a little more each time. 

These aren’t the fancy scented candles she’s used to back home, the ones designed to add fragrance and atmosphere to a room. They’re purely practical, for lighting the homes of those who can’t afford oil lamps, and they smell awful.

Once again, Rose is grateful she comes from a place with electricity.

The End


	67. The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is determined to get answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written For Challenge 058: chandler / castellan at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Heaven Sent.

**Drabble Version**

The Doctor doesn’t know where the teleport chamber has transported him to, why, or on whose orders, but he intends to find out, and if whoever’s responsible had anything to do with Clara’s death, they’re going to be very, very sorry. One thing the Doctor knows about this regeneration is that he’s not the forgiving kind.

Leaving the teleport room, he explores his environment, a stone tower like part of a castle, seemingly devoid of other life. But if there’s a castle there must surely be a castellan. The Doctor will find him and get his answers, whatever it takes.

The End

 

**Extended Version**

The Doctor has no idea where he is; where the mysterious teleport chamber has transported him, why, or even on whose orders. He intends to find out though, and if whoever is responsible had anything at all to do with Clara’s death, they’re going to be very, very sorry. One thing the Doctor has learned about his current incarnation is that he is not the forgiving kind. Vengeance is not his usual way, but there are exceptions.

Leaving the teleport room, he sets out to explore his unknown environment. By leaning out of one of the small windows, he discovers that he’s in an immense stone tower, like part of some ancient castle, and seemingly devoid of other life. 

And yet, it stands to reason, if there’s a castle there must surely be a castellan. The Doctor vows to find him and get his answers, no matter what it takes.

The End


	68. Inking It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor wants a tattoo. Tattoos are cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 059: tattoo at dw100.

“I’m thinking of getting a tattoo,” the Doctor announces one day, completely out of the blue, causing Amy to stop so suddenly that Rory walks into her. She grabs him just in time to keep him from falling over.

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why d’you want a tattoo?”

“I don’t know; tattoos are cool. Body art’s very popular in some places.”

“What would you get?”

“Haven’t really thought about it. What d’you think?”

“Blokes usually get their girlfriend’s name,” Rory suggested.

Amy shook her head. “The TARDIS would be better. We could all get one! Matching TARDIS tattoos would be really cool!”

The End


	69. Anonymity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor keeps his real name a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 060: anonymous at dw100.

He does have a name, given to him by his parents when he was very small, but he never uses it. That name is his most closely guarded secret because even beyond all folktales and superstition, names have power. 

Besides, since he left the Academy as a fully-fledged Time Lord, his name hasn’t been required, his chosen designation is all the identification he needs, and in many places he doesn’t even use that. On most worlds, the people have their own names for him. Not all of them are flattering or entirely accurate, but they suffice.

Anonymity has its benefits.

The End


	70. The Nature Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes differently for Time Lords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 061: Shakespeare at dw100.

Most living beings travel the slow path, each day of their lives following the one before, an endless progression until their deaths. Subjectively, the passage of time varies; for some the pace of life is slow, unhurried, while for others it passes so fast that if they so much as blink they might miss it.

For Time Lords it’s different. Where others see time as a one-way street, to the Doctor and his fellows it’s more like pool. They can dip into it wherever they choose, but must take care not to cause too many ripples.

Time can be fragile.

The End


	71. Ageing Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor sees himself as a vintage wine, improving with age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 062: Vintage at dw100.

The Doctor likes to think he improves with age. When he first started flitting around the universe in his purloined TARDIS, he’d been hardly more than a callow youth, despite resembling an elderly man with a touch of the mad scientist.

Some of his regenerations look younger than others, making it seem that he’s ageing backwards, but no matter how youthful he looks, each new body still contains all the accumulated knowledge and experience of his former selves, even if it’s not always readily accessible.

Age doesn’t necessarily equal maturity though. Youth is for those old enough to enjoy it.

The End


	72. Willingly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy shows the people of the Starship UK the error of their ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 063: Across the Universe at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Beast Below.

The Doctor hadn’t understood, nobody had, until Amy showed them. 

Everything they’d been doing had been completely unnecessary; they’d caused unimaginable suffering to an innocent creature for no reason. All the Star Whale had ever wanted to do was to help. The last of its kind, alone in the universe, it had sought a new purpose, but instead of accepting the help it freely offered, they’d trapped it, built on it, made it their spaceship and forced it to cooperate by means of torture.

So Amy freed it, but it didn’t leave. Now it carries humanity across the universe willingly.

The End


	73. All You Need Is Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter where you are, tea fixes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 064: Tea at dw100.

It’s been an insane few days, battling monsters, but that’s life on the TARDIS. No matter where they intend to go or what they mean to do, they always seem to end up running for their lives, or saving people Donna never would have dreamed existed before she met her new best mate.

It’s mad, exhilarating, terrifying, and wonderful, but now they’re both feeling battered and bruised, not to mention completely knackered.

“You know what we need?” the Doctor asks. “A nice cup of tea.”

Donna grins. “I’ll go put the kettle on.”

Even in space, tea makes everything better.

The End


	74. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing the past is not a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 065: Consequences at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Father’s Day.

Every action has consequences. Sometimes they’re good, sometimes bad, but when you travel with the Doctor, doing the wrong thing can be catastrophic. Rose is learning that the hard way.

All she’d wanted was to meet her dad; he’d died when she was a baby so she’d never had a chance to know him. 

Instead, she saves his life and almost ends the world.

There are horrible red-eyed flying creatures. The Doctor calls them Reapers, says they’re sterilising the earth. They can’t be stopped…

…Unless what Rose did is undone. 

Every action has consequences, and Pete’s death saves the world.

The End


	75. Instant Offspring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha knows that reproduction doesn’t work like this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 066: Inconceivable at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Doctor’s Daughter.

Even after everything Martha’s seen, this is hard to accept. She’s a medical doctor, she knows how reproduction works, and it’s not like this. Yet she can’t ignore the proof.

A tissue sample’s all it takes, the Doctor’s hand is forced into a machine and a couple of minutes later, there she is, a young woman, grown from his cells. Even Sontarans take longer than that!

The method of reproducing people is bizarre enough to leave Martha off balance, but what’s even harder to take in is that this woman is essentially the Doctor’s daughter.

She looks nothing like him.

The End


	76. Well Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it seems everyone knows the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 067: Reputation at dw100.

The Doctor’s reputation goes before him; sometimes it seems as if everyone they meet knows who he is. At first it’s a constant surprise when he’s recognised in unlikely places, but after travelling with him for a while, it’s almost more of a surprise when he’s not.

His enemies know him by name, if not always by sight. He tells her he’s worn many faces in his life and she wonders what he means by that. Is he a master of disguise or something?

Not until he regenerates in front of her does she understand how truly alien he is.

The End


	77. Unprepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost shifts seem harmless at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 068: Ghost at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Army Of Ghosts.

It happens almost overnight. Everything is the same as it ever was and then suddenly, the earth is haunted by millions of ghosts. After the initial panic wears off, people in every country of the world welcome the ghosts into their homes, treating them like the long-dead relatives they believe them to be. They seem harmless, after all; why should anyone suspect that they’re not what they seem?

The more people believe in them, the stronger they get, and when they finally break through, nobody’s prepared.

Rank after rank of metal monsters march through the streets.

The invasion has begun.

The End


	78. Unreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha’s normal day has taken a distinct turn for the bizarre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 069: Through The Looking Glass at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Smith and Jones.

Martha’s beginning to understand how Alice must have felt. 

Everything had seemed so normal this morning. Then that strange man on the street took his tie off at her, and the same man was there on the ward but said it hadn’t been him on the street, and when she listened to his chest he had two heartbeats!

Next thing she knows, the entire hospital is somehow on the moon, there are men in black motorcycle helmets and leathers, a bunch of rhinoceroses in space suits stomping about cataloguing everyone, and she’s running for her life. 

She must be dreaming.

The End


	79. Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madge Arwell is facing a bleak Christmas after losing her husband to the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 070: Magic at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Doctor, The Widow, and The Wardrobe.
> 
> I’m not entirely happy with this one, but I haven’t been able to improve on it, so I’m posting it anyway.

It’s her worst Christmas ever. Madge dreads having to tell her children their father won’t be coming home again, but she doesn’t want to ruin the holiday for them; if they don’t know, they can still enjoy this magical season. She wishes she could hide the truth from herself because her heart is breaking.

But terrifying and wonderful things happen that can’t possibly be real yet somehow are, and in the midst of everything, a miracle occurs. The caretaker says it’s her doing, that Reg followed her home. She doesn’t entirely understand, but that’s not important.

Her husband is alive.

The End


	80. In Central Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor enjoys a good book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written For: Challenge 071: Hardboiled Detective Novel at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Angels Take Manhattan.

Amy’s not completely sure whether she’s annoyed or amused. They’re in New York, picnicking in Central Park for goodness sake. The Manhattan skyline is all around them, it’s incredible just being here, there’s so much to see and do, yet the Doctor’s got his nose buried in some detective novel about a female private investigator.

She doesn’t care if he’s more interested in his book than in his surroundings, but does he have to read it out loud with so much relish? 

On the other hand, it’s kinda nice listening to him.

As long as he stops with the yowzah!

The End


	81. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is the protector of the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 071: Hardboiled Detective Novel at dw100.
> 
> Could be any Doctor, but most likely Eleven.

He’s as dangerous as he is cool, and everyone knows it, that’s why most keep out of his way. Only a fool would cross him, but it’s a big universe and there are plenty of fools only too willing to try. It never ends well for any of them. 

You’d think people would learn from the mistakes of others, yet they all seem to think they have the edge over those who came before, that they’re smarter, more powerful, better equipped.

They’re always wrong.

One by one, he takes them down.

This is the Doctor’s universe, and he’s its protector.

The End


	82. Out Of Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding from the Family had been an act of kindness, but they misunderstood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 072: Hidden at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Human Nature/The Family of Blood.

It wasn’t fear that made him use the chameleon arch to hide himself away among humans. The Family of Blood were dangerous, certainly, but he’d faced far worse enemies and stood firm.

They kept following him though, with their stolen vortex manipulator, and he knew they’d never give up; wherever he went in time or space, they’d be right behind him. Hiding was his only option, but they hadn’t understood. They’d kept hunting him; even hiding hadn’t been enough. 

He’d wanted to spare them, but they’d wanted to live forever, and now they would.

Be careful what you wish for.

The End


	83. Out Of Sight, Out Of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the Silence can’t hide from the Doctor forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 073: Silence at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Day of the Moon

The Doctor finds aliens everywhere he goes, but in all the time he spent on earth, he never knew the Silence were there. Or maybe he did, maybe he found them over and over again, but just like everybody else on the planet, he always forgot them the moment they were out of sight.

How do you fight something you can’t remember, something that can make you forget it so completely you don’t even question your own lack of memories? 

The Doctor found a way. The people of earth will never remember the Silence, but they’ll kill them on sight.

The End


	84. I Am A Dalek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara only has so much control over her stolen Dalek shell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 074: Exterminate at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Witch’s Familiar

It’s the goal of every Dalek to exterminate anything that isn’t a Dalek. It makes for a rather monotonous existence but Daleks don’t care because they can’t get bored or dissatisfied with their lot in life; the only emotion they’re capable of feeling is hate, it’s hardwired into their bodies and their shells so completely that it defines them.

Inside the Dalek’s casing, hooked up to it via electrodes attached to her head, Clara has control over its movements, but she can’t change its basic nature. When she says the words ‘I love you’, all that comes out is “Exterminate!”

The End


	85. Alien Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor shows Donna something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 075: Light at dw100.

As Donna and the Doctor stand in the middle of a bleak and empty plain, on some remote planet no one on earth has ever heard of, the tops of the distant mountains, way off on the horizon, suddenly seem to catch fire.

The planet’s sun is slowly rising, its light catching the crystals that millennia of weathering by wind and rain have exposed on the mountain peaks. They sparkle in every conceivable colour, their radiance so dazzling that Donna’s grateful for the protective goggles she’s wearing.

“Pretty isn’t it?” the Doctor says, grinning at her.

“Pretty? It’s bloody incredible!”

The End


	86. Clinging To Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha has to believe that the Doctor can save the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 076: Lost Causes at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Last of the Time Lords.

Martha thinks that to anyone but the Doctor, the situation on earth would appear hopeless. The Master is in control, destroying cities and people on a casual whim. His emissaries, the Toclafane, carry out his orders gleefully; they seem to delight in murder as much as the insane Time Lord himself.

Even though she doesn’t fully understand the Doctor’s plan, Martha does her part willingly. Walking the earth, spreading the word, is exhausting, terrifying, and lonely, but she clings to hope because it’s all she has.

As long as the Doctor lives, there’s no such thing as a lost cause.

The End


	87. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after her disastrous ‘wedding’, Donna runs into the Doctor again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 077: Lucky at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Partners In Crime.

Donna Noble’s no fool; she knows how lucky she is. Most people never even get a first chance to travel with the Doctor. When she turned him down all those months ago that should have been it. 

At the time she’d been too raw from everything that had happened to her, but even that short time with the infuriating spaceman had opened her eyes to things she couldn’t possibly have imagined before.

Now he’s back, they’re investigating the same thing, but this time she’s ready. When he leaves she’s going with him, and she’s not taking ‘no’ for an answer.

The End


	88. Doctor, Heal Thyself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finds a way to heal without completely regenerating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 078: Wounded at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Stolen Earth.

When he sees Rose walking down the street towards him, everything else goes straight out of the Doctor’s head. It’s impossible, unbelievable, but she’s real, and he runs towards her.

He doesn’t see the Dalek.

The extermination beam just grazes him, but that’s more than enough. Gravely wounded, his body failing, his companions carry him back to the TARDIS.

He’s a Time Lord so he won’t die, at least not this time; he’s not out of regenerations yet. Still, he’s reluctant to let go of this body. Maybe he doesn’t have to. He shunts excess energy into his spare hand…

The End


	89. Witnessing Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travelling with the Doctor does sometimes allow for moments of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 079: Peace at dw100.

Travelling with the Doctor doesn’t always mean running for your life from mortal peril, although there’s certainly a lot of that involved. After all, the Time Lord’s main reason for existing seems to be to seek out trouble, wherever it lurks, and put a stop to it.

But in between the madcap adventures and the desperately heroic rescues against seemingly impossible odds, there are moments like this, lying on their backs in a grassy meadow, watching three moons go into eclipse and feeling completely at peace. 

Amy doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of witnessing the wonders of the universe.

The End


	90. Sugar Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor knows all the most interesting places – and people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 080: Sweet / Sour at dw100.

“This,” the Doctor announced, throwing his arms out and turning slowly to indicate their surroundings, “is the biggest sweet shop in the universe. It’s been in existence for as long as anyone can remember. I used to get my jelly babies here. They sell every kind of candy ever invented in the whole universe.”

“It’s like something out of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory,” Rory commented, looking around in awe.

“Well, it would be,” the Doctor grinned. “This is where Dahl got the idea for his book.”

“Are you telling me that Roald Dahl was an alien?”

“Of course.”

“Huh.”

The End


	91. Taste Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has a habit of licking things to find out what they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 080: Sweet / Sour at dw100.

The Doctor picked up a strange object, studied it carefully, and stuck out his tongue, but before he could try an experimental lick…

“Oi, Spaceman, why d’you go around licking everything?” Donna asked, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

“Tongues are very sensitive organs I’ll have you know, especially Time Lord tongues. I can tell a lot about things with a quick lick, analyse them right down to the molecular level, tell what they are and what they’re made from in an instant. 

So saying, he gave the thing a good lick.

“So what is it?”

He pulled a face. “Sour!”

The End


	92. Just Like The Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin Hood isn’t real. Or is he? Depends on your definition of ‘real’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 081: Robin Hood at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Robot Of Sherwood.

“No such thing as Robin Hood.”

The Doctor had been so sure he was right and that Clara would be disappointed, but the figure before them dressed in Lincoln green certainly looks a lot like the Robin Hood of legend. Not that the Doctor has any intention of believing it. He must be an illusion, or an impostor, or something. Robin Hood isn’t real and nothing will convince the Doctor otherwise.

Being both right and wrong at the same time is interesting; this Robin isn’t a real person, he’s a robot.

But that doesn’t prevent him from being a hero.

The End


	93. To Visit The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna should really be used to having everything she knows turned on its head, but sometimes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 082: Elvis at dw100.

“Where to now?” The Doctor grins maniacally, bouncing on his heels as he waits for Donna to make up her mind. “All of time and space to choose from,” he reminds her. “Anywhere at all!”

“Alright, I heard ya the first time! Let a girl think for a mo, Spaceman!” He’s always so impatient; sometimes she wishes he’d just stand still for once. “Ooh, I know! Let’s go see Elvis! Gramps is a big fan, I could get him a souvenir, maybe an autograph or something!”

“Elvis? Well, alright. Before he leaves earth or after?”

For once, Donna is speechless.

The End


	94. Playing Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travelling with the Doctor means Rory gets to do things like playing detective. It’s weird, but it’s fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 083: Sherlock Holmes at dw100.

Rory thinks this is what being a great detective must be like. Sherlock Holmes maybe, or Poirot, or… Well, the Doctor seems to have more than a little Columbo about him. The thought makes Rory snigger to himself.

“What’s funny?” Amy hisses as they sneak about searching for clues to whatever’s going on here.

Rory shakes his head; this isn’t the time or place. He knows if he tries to explain it to her now he’ll lose it, and he doesn’t want them getting captured because of a giggling fit. “Tell you later.” 

When did his life get so weird?

The End


	95. Marriage Of Convenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s bad enough that River doesn’t recognise him, but finding she’s married someone else in his absence…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 084: Charade at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Husbands Of River Song.

It comes as something of a relief to realise that River’s ‘marriage’ to the monstrous and very untidy King Hydroflax is a sham, a charade, an act to keep her close to him until she figures out a way to get at the priceless diamond lodged in his brain. 

Now that’s the River the Doctor knows, sneaky, unprincipled, larcenous, and attracted to shiny things. The universe isn’t about to implode after all; it just seemed like it might for a bit.

On the other hand, she’s talking about murdering someone… Perhaps he shouldn’t have left her alone for so long.

The End


	96. Strange Phantoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are unearthly phantoms at large and no escape for the people trapped beneath the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 085: Phantom at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Under the Lake/Before the Flood.

The research facility beneath the lake is different, even exciting once they realise something weird is going on. There are strange phantoms stalking the corridors and each death adds another to their ranks.

Excitement soon turns to fear though, and Clara almost wishes she hadn’t been so eager for another adventure. Be careful what you wish for because it might not seem quite as appealing when you get it. 

The Doctor is a ghost now, although he’s still alive and trying to fix things in the past. Clara can only pray his plan works before they run out of time.

The End


	97. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When is a shadow not a shadow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 086: Shadow at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Silence In The Library.

There are shadows in the library, shadows that shouldn’t be there, shadows with nobody to cast them, and that’s bad, because although the human eye perceives them as shadows, they’re really not. They’re something infinitely worse.

They’re known as Vashta Nerada, shadows that melt the flesh, a vast and perpetually hungry swarm, piranhas of the air. Let those shadows fall across any living thing, and the Vashta Nerada will strip flesh from bones in moments. They can’t be fought.

They’re not every shadow, but they can be any shadow, so if you see a shadow that shouldn’t be there…

Run.

The End


	98. From Friends To Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were friends, long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 087: Archenemy at dw100.

How did they come to this?

Back on Gallifrey, lifetimes ago, they were boyhood friends, inseparable, but staring into the Untempered Schism changed that. It was a rite of passage for all those wishing to enter the Academy to become Time Lords; afterwards, neither one of them was quite the same. It changed them in ways the Doctor thinks they will probably never fully understand.

Now, instead of close friends, they’re in opposition, the Doctor always trying to mend things and people while the Master constantly seeks to tear down and destroy.

From friends to archenemies, where will it end?

The End


	99. Spooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are few things that can spook the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 088: Spook at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Silence In The Library.
> 
> Another one, I seem to have got stuck on this episode...

The Doctor has seen all manner of strange beings in his travels, from bizarre but harmless creatures to implacable enemies. He’s borne witness to war and plague and natural disaster, and while he’s never been left unmoved by the things he’s seen, both good and bad, he’s seldom been spooked.

Daleks are his greatest foes, Cybermen aren’t far behind, but while he fears what they might do, he’s not afraid of them. In their way, they’re understandable and can be fought.

The Vashta Nerada are a different matter entirely; not even the Doctor can fight shadows. He can only run.

The End


	100. Words Of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where there’s a Will, there’s a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 089: Witch at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Shakespeare Code.

Carrionites are just witches by another name, and witchcraft, magic, is merely a different sort of science. Human science utilises numbers where the Carrionites are all about words.

They hold more power than you’d think.

The right words in the right order, spoken in the right place at the right time, can do anything, even cause the world to end. That’s not something the Doctor is keen on seeing happen. He rather likes the earth and its people.

Earth needs a champion; to fight words, you just need better words, so who better than Shakespeare?

All’s well that ends well.

The End


	101. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gets caught up in Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 090: Trick Or Treat at dw100.

Halloween is an earth thing. Other worlds have their own superstitions and traditions, their own days when the dead are supposed to be able to contact the living, or the other way around, but nowhere else has turned it into such a commercialised entertainment. It’s unbelievably tacky.

Surrounded by a swarm of small trick-or-treating vampires, witches, fairies, ghosts, and superheroes, the Doctor somehow gets swept up to a front door. The owner of the house looks at him, puzzled.

“What are you supposed to be?”

“I’m the Doctor!”

“Oh. Very good, have some candy.”

Oh yes, Halloween is completely brilliant!

The End


	102. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy’s place is with Rory, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 091: Grave at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Angels Take Manhattan

**Drabble Version**

“Trust me, and push.”

Amy can’t help Rory fall to his death, even if he’s convinced the paradox will resurrect him. She can’t push, but she can fall with him, because live or die, her place is beside him.

They fall, and they’re back in the graveyard. They won; the angels are defeated. 

But one remains, with enough power left to zap Rory into the past, leaving a gravestone bearing his name.

Amy knows what she needs to do; there’s room on the stone for another name. It’ll be fine, she’ll be with Rory, they’ll live their lives.

She blinks.

 

The End

 

**Extended Version**

 

“Trust me, and push.”

Amy can’t do it, can’t help the man she loves to fall to his death, even if he’s convinced that the paradox will bring him back again. She can’t push him, but she can fall with him, because live or die, her place is with him, by his side, in his arms.

They fall, and just like that they’re back in the graveyard. They won; the angels are defeated. 

But not all of them, one remains, and it has enough power left to zap Rory into the past, leaving behind a gravestone bearing his name.

Amy knows what she has to do; there’s room on the stone for one more name. It’ll be fine, she’ll be with her husband, they’ll live a good life.

She blinks.

The End


	103. Funeral For A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor consigns the Master’s body to the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 092: Bonfire / Gunpowder at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Last Of The Time Lords.

It takes time to gather enough wood, piling it high. The Doctor does it himself, the hard way, his penance for… what exactly? Failing to save his old friend? The Master was the only other Time Lord left; now the Doctor is the last of his kind again. It hurts.

So he builds the biggest bonfire he can, a funeral pyre for his childhood friend, wishing things hadn’t ended this way. The Master could have regenerated. Why didn’t he? That question will never be answered now.

Lighting the fire, consigning the lifeless husk to the flames, the Doctor walks away.

The End


	104. Where First?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has a new companion; where should they visit first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 092: Bonfire / Gunpowder at dw100.

“Where do you want to go first?” the Doctor asks his new companion. “Anywhere in time or space, the universe is your squid!”

“Oyster, Doctor. The saying is, ‘The world is your oyster.”

“Oysters are boring. I like squid better.”

“You and Jack both.” It was muttered, so the Doctor didn’t quite catch the words.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” Ianto smiled benignly. “How about we start close to home and work out from there? I always rather wanted to see Guy Fawkes’ attempt at blowing up the Houses of Parliament. Gunpowder, treason, and plot.”

“Ooh, good choice! Off we go!”

The End


	105. Flower Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Clara visit a garden planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 093: Flowery at dw100.
> 
> Eleventh Doctor, Clara Oswald.

Stepping from the TARDIS, the Doctor threw his arms wide, breathing in the air of this new planet.

“Smell that air!” he enthused. “Did you ever smell anything like that before? All those flowers, it’s the most fragrant planet in the universe!”

Clara breathed deeply and smiled. “It certainly does smell flowery.”

“Come on, we should explore!” the Doctor grinned, leading the way out into the fields of blooms.

And hour later, they were heading back to the TARDIS, the Doctor’s enthusiasm noticeably dampened. His nose and eyes were red and he was sneezing continuously.

“Much too flowery,” he decided.

The End


	106. Chosen Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor thinks back over his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 094: Prodigy at dw100.

Even when he’d been very young, the boy had been regarded as a prodigy.

“That one will go far,” his parents were told. “As soon as he’s old enough, he must be enrolled in the Academy. He has the potential to become a Time Lord.”

The boy wondered whether anyone would bother asking him if he wanted to be a Time Lord. Didn’t he get any choice in the matter?

Looking back, the Doctor wonders what his life would have been like if he’d taken a different path. He has countless regrets, but becoming a Time Lord isn’t among them.

The End


	107. Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War Doctor considers his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 095: Soldier at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Day of the Doctor.

The Doctor has always considered himself a healer, someone who fixes whatever’s wrong, making everything better. He doesn’t understand how he became this man. He never wanted to be a soldier, a warrior, fighting this soul-destroying war.

He doesn’t deserve the name Doctor, not anymore, but after so many centuries of existence, it’s stuck in his head, his indelible identity.

Now he’s in possession of the most powerful weapon ever devised, fully intends to end the war by destroying Daleks and Time Lords alike. He doesn’t want to survive the destruction, but if that’s his punishment, then so be it.

 

The End


	108. Thawed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes a leaf out of Charles Dickens’ book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 096: Frozen at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** A Christmas Carol.

There’s a girl who volunteered to be frozen when her family fell on hard times.

There’s an old man whose heart has turned so hard within him it might as well be as frozen as the girl. In its way, perhaps it is.

The Doctor believes both can be thawed. It’s a bit tricky, but if that fellow Charles Dickens can change Scrooge…. Should be a piece of cake.

It’s not, there are false starts, but the Doctor’s never been a quitter. Change the past, just enough, and the future changes too. If he gets it just right, anything’s possible.

The End


	109. Making Merry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is intent on making the most of Amy and Rory’s wedding reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 097: Merry / Marry / Mary at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Big Bang.

It’s good when nice things happen. With the way the Doctor’s life goes, nice things are something to be grabbed onto when they happen. Because in five more minutes you could be running for your life from some terrible creature intent on destroying the universe, and you right along with it since you happen to be in the way.

No doubt there’ll be more running later, but now’s the time to make merry, to celebrate the Ponds’ big day. He couldn’t be there for the wedding, but he’ll make the most of the party food and dancing.

Dancing is good!

The End


	110. Wedding Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor thinks he should really have expected something like this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 097: Merry / Marry / Mary at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Wedding Of River Song.

Somehow it’s appropriate. Maybe it’s because of who and what he is, but the Doctor supposes he should have expected his own wedding to take place in the middle of a crisis, not to mention a combat zone.

River doesn’t seem to mind too much, though he’s sure she would’ve preferred something a bit less rushed and perhaps a little more elegant. She loves wearing nice gowns and she cleans up well. Come to think of it, she’s rather lovely whatever she wears. He should probably tell her that at some point.

Later.

Right here and now they’re getting married.

The End


	111. Monster!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory is still adjusting to meeting aliens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 097: Merry / Marry / Mary at dw100.

Rory gaped. “What is that?”

“Be polite, Rory,” the Doctor chastised. “On her own world she’d be considered rather beautiful, it’s hardly her fault she doesn’t measure up to the human ideal.”

“Sorry,” Rory said sheepishly, “she just looks like one of Doctor Frankenstein’s creations. It took me by surprise.”

“When Mary wrote her book, Frankenstein’s monster looked human, just stitched together from parts. The movies gave him that flat-headed look and the bolt through his neck everyone associates with her monster these days. Humans seem to prefer their monsters to look grotesque.”

Rory nodded. “I’ll try to remember that.”

The End


	112. Of Teeth And Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose trusts the Doctor completely, but being hunted by a werewolf is still scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 098: Claws / Clause / Claus at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Tooth And Claw.

Whatever you wanted to call it, werewolf or lupine wavelength haemovariform, the claws and teeth were impressive. Rose was torn between abject terror and giddy excitement, because… werewolf! A creature of myth, not supposed to exist, and now one was hunting them!

The Doctor would fix this; he always did. But still, hearing it sniffing and scratching away outside the library, either unable or unwilling to enter because of the mistletoe oil impregnating the walls, sent chills down her spine.

Sooner or later, the mistletoe would no longer be enough to protect them, so they’d better find something that would.

The End


	113. Always A Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor can always find a way out of any situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 098: Claws / Clause / Claus at dw100.

No matter how dire the situation might seem, there’s always a way out, an escape clause if you will. It’s simply a matter of finding it and using it to your advantage. The Doctor’s good at that, but then he’s had hundreds of years of experience, so perhaps he has an unfair advantage over most people.

Whenever he finds himself in a tight spot, his brain works constantly, calculating probabilities and possibilities, loopholes and boltholes, whatever works. It might look as though he doesn’t know what he’s doing, but most of the time it’s simply that he doesn’t know yet.

The End


	114. Hanging With Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has some unusual friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 098: Claws / Clause / Claus at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Small for A Christmas Carol.

Father Christmas, Santa Claus, Old Saint Nick. Call him whatever you like, he’s still the same fellow. The Doctor knows him by a different name: Jeff.

They hang out now and then, sometimes just the two of them, sometimes with others. There was that time in 1952, at Sinatra’s hunting lodge; that was fun.

“So, Jeff, how’s tricks?”

Santa Claus smiles through his beard. “Oh, you know me, Doc. Can’t complain!” Not that he would anyway, he’s never been the complaining sort. “How about you?”

“Oh, this and that.” They sip their tea companionably. The Doctor loves these little chats.

The End


	115. Captives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Rose, and the Doctor have been captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 099: 99 Bottles Of Beer at dw100.

“Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall…” Jack stared to sing.

“O!” The Doctor nudged him hard with his shoulder, the only thing he was able to do since the three of them had their hands tied behind their backs and their legs tied at the ankles. They were sitting in a row against the wall, the Doctor in the middle, Jack on his right, and Rose on his left. “Don’t start that again, it was bad enough the first five times; one more time and my head might explode!”

“Great!” Jack grinned. “Might blow a hole in this wall! 

The End


	116. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finally feels ready to take on a new companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 100: Fresh Start at dw100.

Somehow, the Doctor always seems to gravitate back to Earth; he often wonders why he’s so drawn to the planet and her people. Maybe it’s because humans seem to need his help more often than other races; after all, aliens do target them a lot.

So he’s back here yet again, and so are the Autons, causing trouble as usual. This time a young shop assistant has been caught up in their schemes. After so long alone, it feels good to have someone running beside him once more.

Maybe it’s time to make a fresh start, with a new companion.

The End


	117. Coward Or Killer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment has come, will the Doctor throw the final switch or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 101: Resolution at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Parting Of The Ways.

The Doctor is firm in his resolve, knows what he must do and is determined to follow through, whatever the cost. The fate of the whole universe depends on him; what’s one small planet compared to that?

Innocent people have already sacrificed their lives in order to buy him the time he needed to construct the Delta Wave, and now at last it’s finished. All he needs to do is activate the signal and every living creature within range will die, Daleks and humans alike.

What is he, coward or killer?

Resolution crumbles; he can’t do it.

“Coward, any day.”

The End


	118. Too Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The library should be full of people, but instead it stands silent and empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 102: Silence at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Silence In The Library.

It’s the biggest library in the universe, the biggest that has ever existed anywhere, and it takes up a whole planet; millions of rooms filled with endless shelves, and books beyond counting. They’re the real thing, tangible volumes with paper pages, all collected together, sorted by year of publication and then by subject. 

It’s a resource used by billions, and yet it’s unaccountably empty. Oh, there are books everywhere, but where are the readers? The place should be teeming with people, echoing to the sound of footsteps and rustling pages, but instead there’s only silence.

Something is very wrong here.

The End


	119. A Charming Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From child to woman in the space of a few minutes; the Doctor is flummoxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 103: Gracious / Ungrateful at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Girl In The Fireplace.

As a young girl, Reinette was innocent, gentle, full of curiosity and wonder. As a grown woman, she’s lovely, gracious, charming, but still as curious as ever, though now with a quick wit and sharp intellect to go with her other attributes. 

The seemingly sudden transformation from child to woman, at least from the Doctor’s perspective, is unsettling although it probably shouldn’t be. It’s not the first time he’s met the same person at different stages of their lives, but the period between meetings is usually longer than a few minutes.

Time here has been accelerated. It’s really rather confounding.

The End


	120. Undeserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hadn’t expected a reward, but he’d at least expected a thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 103: Gracious / Ungrateful at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Tooth And Claw.

The Doctor feels he has every right to be miffed. After everything he did, this is how he’s repaid? 

It’s not as if he’d been expecting to be knighted or anything, but he saved Queen Victoria’s life, among others, and sent the werewolf away from earth, to wherever it wanted to go. 

Now as a reward he’s being banished from earth? How ungrateful is that? It hardly seems fair.

Then to add insult to injury, Her Majesty sets up the Torchwood Institute and makes him public enemy number one in their charter. What did he ever do to deserve that?

The End


	121. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor’s first meeting with River Song is disconcerting on so many levels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 104: Flirting With Disaster at dw100.

There’s something magnetic and irresistible about the vibrant woman with the wild red hair. She makes the Doctor more than a little uncomfortable.

She acts like she knows him, even though he’s sure he’s never met her in any of his lives. She calls him Sweetie and when he tries to find out what they are to each other, at some indeterminate time in the future, she won’t tell him. All she’ll say, with a teasingly flirtatious expression on her face, is “Spoilers!” 

Nevertheless, he’s sure of two things about Professor River Song; she’s trouble, and he’s flirting with disaster.

The End


	122. Lost Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tenth Doctor grieves for all he’s had to take from Donna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 105: Last Call at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Set just after Journey’s End.

The Doctor’s not sure how long he’s been sitting here, wallowing in misery, trying to drown his sorrows, but the bartender just rang the bell for last call. Pushing his empty glass across the bar, he says, “Fill ‘er up again, my good man,” and watches the amber liquid flowing from the bottle. It’s almost hypnotic.

Donna’s gone. She’d blossomed as they’d travelled together, fulfilling the magnificent potential he’d seen in her, being awesome, and now she won’t remember any of it. It’s not fair.

Picking up his glass of ginger ale, he drains it. Time to go on alone.

The End


	123. Young Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor loves springtime on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 106: Springtime at dw100.

The Doctor loves to be on earth in the springtime, especially in Britain. It’s all so damp and green, with everything growing, and trees bursting into blossom, pink and white clusters of flowers, like bits of candyfloss have been scattered among their branches. 

It’s not just the plants either; the whole little island always appears to be bursting at the seams with new life in spring. Everywhere you look there are nests crammed with baby birds, lambs and bunnies frolicking in the fields, calves and piglets and baby goats, long-legged foals…

Watching them makes his old heart feel young again.

The End


	124. Not Like Ancient Greece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor doesn’t understand wrestling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 107: Wrestling at dw100.

“I don’t get it.” He really didn’t. Big men in weird costumes, grappling with each other in a small ring in front of a cheering and jeering audience; it made no sense to him.

“It’s entertainment,” Rory shrugged.

One man picked up his opponent and threw him against the ropes. The thrown man rebounded and knocked the first man flat on his back. The Doctor frowned. “Why didn’t he step out of the way? Wrestling was never like this in ancient Greece.

“It’s choreographed,” Amy explained, slurping on her drink. “More an exhibition than a fight. Have some more popcorn.”

The End


	125. Plant Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose almost makes a terrible mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 108: Plant at dw100.

“Don’t do that!” the Doctor shouted as Rose reached to pluck a pink flower from a slender plant, standing by itself in a sunny spot.

“What? Why?” Rose asked, confused. “Are plants like this one sacred to the people who live here or something?”

“Not exactly.” The Doctor shoved his hands in his trouser pockets and grinned that crazy grin. “Plants like that one ARE the people who live here, and they don’t take kindly to having bits pulled off them while they’re sunbathing.”

The plant in question turned to glare at Rose, who took a step back.

“Oops. Sorry.”

The End


	126. Across The Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha and the Doctor arrive in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 109: The Other Side of the Pond at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Daleks In Manhattan.

“Where are we?”

“Martha, have you met my friend?”

Turning around, Martha looks up and her heart skips a beat as she sees the massive statue looming over her.

“Oh my God! That’s the Statue of Liberty!” 

Even after travelling back to Shakespeare’s time and then visiting an alien world far in the future, somehow this is the most impressive thing she’s seen yet, because it’s familiar, recognisable, and the other side of the Atlantic. New York, a place she’s only ever dreamed of visiting but always wanted to see.

Travelling with the Doctor really does mean anything is possible!

The End


	127. Can’t Fool Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Margaret Blaine chat over dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 110: Fool at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Boom Town.

Mayor Margaret Blaine, also known as Blon Fel Fotch Passamer-Day Slitheen, seems to think the Doctor is some kind of fool.

She’s wrong of course, as the Doctor proves. Repeatedly.

She distracts him and poisons his drink. He switches their glasses.

She fires a poison dark from her finger. He effortlessly catches it.

She breathes poison gas at him. He retaliates with breath freshener.

Finally she resorts to pleading for compassion, freedom.

But she’s a killer; she killed the woman whose skin she’s wearing, and she’ll never change. The Doctor understands her only too well. 

Maybe they’re not so different.

The End


	128. Unnatural Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor prefers to preserve life, most of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 111: Live and Let Live at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Lazarus Experiment.

Killing isn’t the Doctor’s way, not if he can help it. He prefers to live and let live.

There are exceptions of course, there always are: Daleks, Cybermen, those for whom killing anyone not of their kind has become so ingrained into their society that allowing them to continue their wholesale slaughter of other races is intolerable. For the most part though, life is too precious, people of all kinds too marvellous and extraordinary, to rob them of their chance to see what they can become.

Evolution is a wonderful thing, except when it isn’t natural.

Professor Lazarus must die.

The End


	129. Another Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna thinks she’s getting used to her new life travelling the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 112: Here We Go Again at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Planet of the Ood.

Donna thinks she’s getting the hang of this travelling through Time and Space. She and the Doctor go somewhere, or somewhen, find something that needs fixing, and then save the day.

It’s exciting, scary, and completely mad, but it’s the most fun she’s ever had in her entire life and already she never wants it to end.

So here they are, on the planet of the Ood.

Benign beings, gentle, peaceful, but they’re being mistreated. Donna already knows that look in the Doctor’s eyes. Something’s about to kick off, and it’ll probably involve loads of running.

Here they go again!

The End


	130. Wrong One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Rory are in for a disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 113: The Rain In Spain at dw100.

They huddled under an awning as the rain poured down. Amy knew she should be used to the Doctor’s appalling sense of direction, but honestly, this took the cake. All she wanted was to head back to the TARDIS and get dry.

She dug her elbow into the Doctor’s side. “Barcelona, you said. You promised us a planet with noseless dogs, not a trip across the channel.”

“Alright, so I got the wrong Barcelona. It happens.” The Doctor shook rain from his hair.

Rory stared gloomily at the wet streets. “Somehow I always pictured Spain as being sunny,” he sighed.

The End


	131. Deadly Pacifist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor may prefer peace, but he’s fully capable of violence when the need arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 114: Pacifist at dw100.

The Doctor isn’t sure whether the term ‘pacifist’ fits him or not. On the one hand he abhors violence and the use of weapons, preferring to find peaceful, non-violent solutions to any situation he and his companions might find themselves in. Killing disgusts him, and taking lives denies those killed a chance to redeem themselves.

On the other hand, if fighting and even killing becomes necessary, as in his endless war against the Daleks, he can and will destroy his enemies wholesale. 

He tries to keep his dark side buried, hidden from sight, but he’s always aware of its presence.

The End


	132. String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finds string very useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 115: Knots at dw100.

“Ever so useful, string is,” the Doctor said brightly, tying a knot in the piece he’d wrapped around his finger. “I never go anywhere without a ball of string. You can tie things together with it, hang things up, even use it to keep from getting lost. It’ll hold your trousers up if you lose your belt, or replace a shoelace if you break one, and if you get bored you can tie knots in it.”

“So why’s that bit tied around your finger?” Amy asked him.

“To remind me to get another ball of string of course!” he replied.

The End


	133. Amelia’s Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Amelia loved fairytales…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 116: Fairy Tale at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Eleventh Hour.

As a child, Amelia Pond had loved fairytales. Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, the Princess and the Pea, Rapunzel, Little Red Riding Hood; they were all stories of wonder and enchantment, where heroines triumphed, monsters were slain, and the prince got the girl. 

But there was one fairytale young Amelia loved more than all the others, and it didn’t appear in any book. It was the tale of a little girl and her friend, the Raggedy Doctor, who would one day return and whisk her away on the most magical adventure of all, out among the stars.

It just hadn’t happened yet.

The End


	134. Probabilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probabilities aren’t set in stone, they change according to circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 117: Improbability at dw100.

The Doctor has long since learned that ‘improbable’ and ‘impossible’ are two very different things. No matter how unlikely something might seem, it’s a very bad idea to rule it out because for some reason, when he’s involved improbable things have a peculiar tendency to become facts, and anything that probably won’t happen almost inevitably does.

The most sensible thing to do is to just assume anything is possible given the right circumstances and that degrees of probability are constantly changing. It won’t help you anticipate the unexpected, but you’ll be better equipped to deal with it when it happens.

The End


	135. Toon Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you tell when you’re in the wrong universe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 118: Cartoon at dw100.

Martha stopped dead in front of a TV display in a shop window. “Doctor! You have to see this! I have a horrible feeling we’re not in our universe anymore.”

“Why d’you say that?” the Doctor ambled back to her.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but…” Martha pointed towards the biggest TV. “Don’t those characters look an awful lot like cartoon versions of us?”

The Doctor watched the action on the big screen for a moment, frowning. “Now you mention it, they do rather. What is it?”

“I think it said ‘The Infinite Quest’, something like that.”

“Oh dear. Spoilers!”

The End


	136. Pandorica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some doors are designed as traps, letting you in with no way to get out. Unless you’re the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 119: Open And Closed at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Pandorica Opens/The Big Bang.

Doors let people in and out, or sometimes just in. You can’t always trust doors; some only go one way, and then you’re trapped with no way out.

The Pandorica is like that; it’s a prison, designed to keep someone in; to get out you need outside help, which the Doctor has. All it took was a bit of time-hopping by his future self.

Rory opens the Pandorica to let the Doctor out, and when it closes again, Amy is inside. It’s meant to be the perfect prison; now it’s going to save a life, and maybe the whole universe.

The End


	137. A Maid's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha thought she knew what hard work was until she spent time as a housemaid in nineteen thirteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 120: Hard Work at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Human Nature.

Martha’s never been afraid of hard work, but this is something else. For the Doctor’s sake, to help maintain his disguise, she’s working as a maid in a boarding school where the Doctor is hiding as one of the schoolmasters.

If she ever gets her old life back, the real one, she’ll never complain about doing housework again, because washing machines, electric cookers, vacuum cleaners, and all the other mod cons of twenty-first century life make chores so much easier than they were before the First World war.

If she has to scrub many more floors she’ll develop housemaid’s knee!

The End


	138. Shiny!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has a tendency to collect things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 121: Ooh Shiny at dw100.

The Doctor knows he’s a bit of a magpie, but he can’t help himself. Shiny objects, interesting things, bits of string… anything that catches his attention and doesn’t seem to belong to anyone somehow ends up in his pockets.

That’s the downside of having pockets that are bigger on the inside; even he doesn’t know exactly what’s in them. One in long a while he’ll have a clearout, rummaging around and rediscovering things he’d completely forgotten. There are probably drawers full of miscellaneous objects throughout the TARDIS, but still he can’t stop.

“Oooh, shiny!” And into his pocket it goes.

The End


	139. From The Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says fixed points can’t be changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 122: Under The Sea at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Wedding Of River Song.

The figure rising from the water is impossible. It’s looks like an astronaut, dressed in a suit that could have come from the Apollo moon landings. It doesn’t belong here, and yet it does. The Doctor has seen it before, knows what it’s there for, and knows what has to happen next.

This moment is a fixed point, it’s inevitable, and it can never be changed.

Or can it?

Trapped inside the suit, River is helpless, watching as her prison zaps the man she loves over and over, just as she saw once before.

Only this time, it isn’t him.

The End


	140. Flying Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS knows the role she has to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 123: Return To Flight at dw100.

The TARDIS bounces around through space and time, landing here and there so the Doctor can investigate this mystery, or solve that problem, save a world or battle an enemy. There’s always somewhere new to go, another wrong to set right.

So wherever they travel, she waits, quietly, patiently, until the Doctor does whatever he came to do. It’s fine, she knows it has to be this way, he has responsibilities and it’s her role in life to help him any way she can.

But for her, the best part will always be in-between times, and the freedom of flight.

The End


	141. An Ordinary Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Smith just wants to stay who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 124: Remember at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Family Of Blood.

He doesn’t remember. He’s John Smith, an ordinary man with an ordinary job, and a woman who loves him. That’s who he wants to be, a good man with a good life. Why can’t he stay that way?

Martha says he’s the Doctor, an alien who travels through space and time. She says everything he remembers is a lie, that the Doctor is needed, that John has to become him again. He doesn’t want to.

If he becomes the Doctor again, John Smith, with all his hopes and dreams, will be gone. It isn’t fair.

But he has no choice.

The End


	142. Broken Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna’s wedding day is in ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 125: Nuts at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Runaway Bride.

It’s nuts! The whole situation is completely nuts! One minute she was walking down the aisle in her wedding dress, the next she’s been kidnapped by a madman in a flying blue box!

That sounds like the worst thing that could ever happen to a bride on her wedding day, but it turns out it’s not; everything goes downhill from there, so fast it makes her head spin. Lance doesn’t love her; he’s just been using her to help some alien spider thing.

Donna’s hurt. She feels like a fool, but mostly she’s angry.

Even worse, she still loves him.

The End


	143. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Donna both vacation their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 126: Vacation at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Midnight.

Donna and the Doctor have completely different ideas of what a vacation should be. He wants to be off visiting the planet’s tourist attractions, but all Donna wants to do is relax, lounging by the pool, maybe going to the spa.

Travelling with the Doctor is fun but exhausting. The past few months she’s been run off her feet, literally. She hasn’t run so much since PE lessons at school. It’s alright for spaceboy, he’s got energy to burn, but Donna needs a break.

Let him chase across the plant looking at waterfalls if he wants. Sunbathing is much nicer.

The End


	144. Everything's Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do things seem so wrong to Donna?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 127: Forgetful at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Turn Left.

Everything is wrong, and Donna doesn’t know why she thinks that. Things are the way they’ve always been, right? They must be, because everything doesn’t just change overnight with nobody noticing, and yet…

Why do people keep staring at her back? Did somebody stick something there? 

Then there’s the blonde girl, Rose, who keeps popping up out of nowhere. Eventually Donna goes with her. What else can she do? The stars are going out, everything’s going to hell. That’s when she learns there IS something on her back, a beetle. It’s been there all along, but somehow she just… forgot.

The End


	145. Cuckoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is young George scared of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 128: Phobia at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Night Terrors.

George is scared of everything, so scared all the time that his plea for someone to save him from the monsters reaches the Doctor in the TARDIS, far away in space and time.

It’s so unusual the Doctor can’t ignore it. Nobody, especially not a child, should be afraid all the time, and he’ll do whatever he can to help.

But George is no ordinary child, he’s not human, he’s an alien cuckoo in the nest, and he’s scared that his parents don’t want him. Once the Doctor understands, the problem is easily fixed. All it takes is unconditional love.

The End


	146. Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Smith records his dreams in a notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 129: Pen And Paper at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Human Nature.

John Smith sits at his desk; the only sound the quiet scratching of pen on paper. He dips the nib in the inkbottle again and continues to write, deftly blotting away excess ink to keep it from running. It’s a habit so ingrained he doesn’t need to think about it.

He has to get the details of his latest dream down in his notebook before he forges them. His head is filled with images; faces of people, the outlandish forms of monsters, strange devices. He’d never realised he had such a vivid imagination. 

Maybe one day he’ll publish his stories.

The End


	147. Van Gogh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his own time, Van Gogh is a struggling artist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 130: Art at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Vincent And The Doctor.

He’s one of the most famous artists in the world by Amy’s time, but like so many, in his own time his talent remains unrecognised. Vincent Van Gogh can’t even sell a picture for the price of a drink.

But he has pride, dignity, and the desire to paint, so a struggling artist he remains, through the ups and downs of his life, which seem to be mostly downs. 

To Amy though, it’s still a privilege to spend time with one of the world’s greatest artists. It’s just a pity he doesn’t know how much he’ll be admired one day.

The End


	148. Among The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna wishes her grandfather was with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 131: Stargazing at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** General for Donna’s time with the Doctor.

Back home, Donna had often gone to the allotments with her grandfather late at night, sitting outside his little shed in all kinds of weather, staring through his telescope as he showed her the wonders of the universe. Constellations and planets, comets, meteor showers, and a total lunar eclipse; he’d seemed to know so much.

Thinking back on those times, she wishes he could be here with her now, and not countless light years away on earth, sitting in the dark, stargazing. He belongs here, actually out among the stars and seeing everything firsthand. She knows he’d love every minute.

The End


	149. Not Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The universe is a lot of things, but fair isn’t one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 132: Fair at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Journey’s End.

It isn’t fair, but when has the universe ever been fair? It’s big and complex and full of as many horrors as there are wonders, but fair has never been an adjective the Doctor would use to describe it. Even Time Lords are too insignificant to rate any special treatment from the immensity that is the universe, so what chance does an accidental human Time Lord metacrisis have?

None whatsoever.

The only thing the Doctor can do for Donna now is wipe her mind clean of all her memories of their travels, everything she’s seen and done.

It isn’t fair.

The End


	150. Contested Ownership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who does the Earth really belong to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #133: Reptile at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Hungry Earth/Cold Blood.

Despite what humans think, they’re not the first sentient species on planet earth; the reptiles came first. Dinosaurs didn’t just come into existence and then die out to make way for mammals; they reigned supreme, changing and evolving over time, until after many thousands of years, the Silurians ruled the planet.

The trouble is, humans believe earth to be theirs while the remaining Silurians see them as apes, invaders and usurpers of what rightfully belongs to them. After all, they were here first.

Once again, it looks like the Doctor will have to broker a peace between the two species.

The End


	151. Wish Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wanted to live forever. Now they will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 134: Hunting at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Human Nature/The Family Of Blood.

We envied the Time Lords; we wanted what they had. Eternity. Our lives were finite, our time fast running out, but we wanted to live forever.

We were hunters, could sniff out anyone, anywhere; Time Lord scent was unique. He was the last, our only chance, we only had to find him and take what we wanted.

It wasn’t as simple as we’d thought; he tricked us, but we still found him and gave him no choice. Now we’ll live forever, but not as we wanted. He trapped us all.

Be careful what you wish for; you might get it.

The End


	152. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor’s new passenger is a bit of a handful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 135: Shameless / Shameful at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Doctor Dances/Boomtown

The man has no shame! Men, women, aliens of any species, it makes no difference as far as the Doctor can tell. Captain Harkness will flirt with anyone. Given the slightest hint of encouragement, he won’t stop at just flirting either. Unbelievable! He can’t be trusted with an innocent greeting; he says ‘Hello’ like he’s inviting whoever he’s addressing to join him in bed!

The Doctor isn’t a prude, or perhaps he is, but the fact remains that he can’t take Jack anywhere without putting interstellar relations in jeopardy. He’ll have to keep his new passenger on a tight leash.

The End


	153. Burden Of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has a heavy burden to carry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 135: Shameless / Shameful at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Anything to do with the Time War.

The Doctor has done many things over his long life that he’s not proud of, but one stands out above all, and the burden of shame and regret is heavy on his shoulders.

If allowed to continue, the Daleks would have destroyed every other race in existence; he couldn’t allow that. He thought of himself as a healer; someone who fixed things, made them better, someone who helped others. He wasn’t a killer, and yet…

To end the Time war, he committed genocide not once but twice, destroying his own people along with the Daleks.

And it didn’t even work.

The End


	154. Candle In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing Rose, the Doctor has lost hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 136: Candle at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Runaway Bride.

Nothing has felt right to the Doctor since Rose was sucked into another dimension. Everything’s drab, grey, lifeless, and he’s weighed down by a crushing sense of loss. There’s little point to anything, he’s hollowed out inside, his hearts beat too slowly, and he half expects to crumble into dust. 

It’s been a long time since he last felt so devoid of hope.

Then a woman appears in the TARDIS, all red hair and fury, and against his will he’s swept into another adventure. Donna Noble, his candle in the darkness. Without even trying, she restores his will to live.

The End


	155. Safe Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie has spent a year not knowing what happened to Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 137: Grateful at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Aliens Of London.

Rose has been missing for a year, just went out one day and never came home. For twelve long, terrifying months, Jackie’s been living every mother’s worst nightmare. She has no idea whether her daughter’s out there somewhere, alive, or buried in a shallow grave.

When Rose shows up on the doorstep, casual as you please, like she just popped out to the shops, Jackie’s torn between gratitude at having her back, and anger over the months of worry she’s been put though.

The anger takes precedence at first, but in the end she’s just grateful that Rose is alright.

The End


	156. Welcome Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time, neither of them had been ready; now they both were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 138: Welcome Aboard at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Partners In Crime.

The first time had been an accident; the Doctor hadn’t wanted another travelling companion, not after Rose, and Donna had been annoyed about getting abducted from her wedding. It hadn’t exactly been an auspicious start, and the events that followed… Well, it was understandable that Donna hadn’t been willing to uproot herself from her familiar life and take off into the unknown. It was too soon.

Now though, Donna was all set, in fact she was amazingly organised. The Doctor found that a bit disconcerting, but…

“Here it is then, the TARDIS. Welcome aboard.”

This was going to be amazing.

The End


	157. Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor thrives on mysteries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 139: Mysteries at dw100.

Mysteries are the Doctor’s stock in trade, his bread and butter, his reason for being. Seeking them out and solving them keeps his brilliant mind occupied and entertained, because for someone who’s lived as long as he has, boredom is the greatest enemy.

The universe is vast, and having a time machine makes the possibilities almost endless. No matter how many mysteries he solves, there are always more to investigate. He dreads the coming of a day when no more mysteries remain, because then there would surely be nothing left to give him purpose, and that doesn’t bear thinking about.

The End


	158. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy keeps seeing it, but never remembers…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 140: Creepy at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Impossible Astronaut.

It’s right in front of Amy, ugly, bald, grotesque, a cadaverous head with empty, sunken eye-sockets and no mouth, wearing a sharp suit and tie combo, like it’s trying to fit it. The outfit only makes it look even more unearthly and out of place.

She remembers seeing it at the lake, but then she must have forgotten about it, which is strange. How could she forget something so… menacing?

With no mouth, there’s no way it can speak, yet she hears it anyway. She’s seen tons of weird stuff, travelling with the Doctor, but this thing is downright creepy!

The End


	159. One Last Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what travelling in style used to be all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 141: Opulence at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Mummy On The Orient Express.

The opulence aboard the train is impressive, it’s like stepping back in time to a grander age, where travelling for the sake of travelling was something only the rich did, and they could afford to do it in style. The Doctor tells her it’s a re-creation of the original Orient Express, only bigger; Clara can well believe it. Not that it’s overly spacious, but still…

If she’s really going to stop travelling with the Doctor, this is a good note to go out on. One last trip, seeing something that no one else on earth in her time ever will. 

The End


	160. Waking Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha wishes she could believe it’s just a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written For Challenge 142: Overwhelming at dw100.

It’s impossible, there’s no way this can be real. It has to be some kind of mad dream, or more likely a nightmare. Perhaps she’s hallucinating; the pressures of her internship and all her family issues finally making her crack up. It makes more sense than the Royal Hope Hospital being transported to the moon, and it would explain why there’s still a breathable atmosphere…

Martha really wishes she could believe her explanation, but everything is too real to be so easily dismissed. It’s overwhelming, but she can’t afford to lose her head. Panicking isn’t going to help the patients.

The End


	161. Educational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Customs vary from world to world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 143: Foreign Customs at dw100.

The old adage ‘When in Rome’ is as true out in space as it is on earth. Every planet has its own customs and laws, just as every species has its own idea of what is acceptable behaviour and what most definitely isn’t.

Even the Doctor doesn’t always get it right; he’s been wandering through space and time for centuries, yet he still gets himself arrested. Admittedly, sometimes it’s intentional, but more often than not, it’s because he contravened local laws in some way he wasn’t aware of. It’s an occupational hazard.

Travelling with him is nothing if not educational.

The End


	162. Wanderlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and his companions have something in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 144: Blood at dw100.

The Doctor never stays in any one place for very long; the wanderlust is too strong for that. It’s in his blood, and that’s always been the case, since long before his first regeneration.

It’s what compelled him to steal an obsolete TARDIS and take off for the unknown, travelling throughout space and time, exploring and discovering.

In many ways, the companions he chooses are the same; they share his spirit of adventure. Perhaps that’s how he finds them, or they him, like calling to like. The wanderlust courses through their veins too, a blood fever only travel can satisfy.

The End


	163. Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has some amazing skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 145: Water at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Return Of Doctor Mysterio.

Time Lord technology allows the Doctor to do things nobody else would even consider attempting; it gives him the kind of skills that amaze and mystify others. People look at him like he’s a magician or miracle worker. 

Doesn’t hurt his image.

He’s particularly proud of his glass of water in the pocket trick; it isn’t just the TARDIS that’s bigger on the inside. Anyone else would carry liquids around in bottles, but then you have to open the cap to take a drink… His way is more convenient as well as being impressive.

Unfortunately, it can have unintended consequences…

The End


	164. Out West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan the horse is quite a character!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 146: Riding at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** A Town Called Mercy.

The Doctor likes horses, they have a lot of common sense; he knows because he speaks horse. It’s a useful skill. He can ride too, which is fortunate, because out West, if you need to get somewhere quickly, horseback is the only way to travel.

Needing to track the gunslinger, he borrows a horse and rides out of town. Susan, as the horse prefers to be called, is an excellent mount, fast and sure-footed, intelligent, and has quite a mouth on him. The Doctor laughs to himself. The preacher would blush scarlet if he knew what his horse was saying.

The End


	165. Oh Snow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encountering something new is always an interesting experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 147: Ice And Snow at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Snowmen.

Living snow; even for the Doctor, that’s a bit of a surprise. It talks too; talking snow is even better. The Doctor loves encountering new things. He’s seen so much in the past nine hundred plus years, it’s good to know he hasn’t yet seen everything there is to see.

Not good snow though. That’s a pity. Why does everything new turn out to be an evil intelligence intent on invading the planet and conquering its inhabitants? There must be something in the water.

And of course there is: a tragically frozen governess. Damn it! Now he’ll have to investigate.

The End


	166. A Grain Of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urban legends usually contain a grain of truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 148 Urban Legend at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Family Of Blood.

In the Doctor’s vast experience, urban legends usually contain at least a grain of truth. Something nasty lurking in the sewers? Could be an alligator, or a mutant turtle, or maybe just an alien stranded far from home and making the best of a bad situation.

Then there’s the figure in the mirror, the one you catch a glimpse of and think someone’s standing behind you. They’re not.

The Doctor avoids mirrors now, except for once a year. He’s not without compassion; perhaps someday he’ll forgive her. She’s only a child. 

Or perhaps she’ll remain where he trapped her. Forever.

The End


	167. Resistance Is Futile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Rose, Cybermen are scarily like the Borg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 149: Resistance at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Rise Of The Cybermen.

Rose shudders. The metal men are just like the Borg in all those Star Trek episodes. Resistance is futile. These don’t say the same thing, but the meaning of their words is just as clear.

“You will be upgraded!” 

She doesn’t want to become like them, devoid of humanity, a brain stripped of all feelings and emotions, trapped inside a metal body, with only one purpose; to make more just like it.

“You will be deleted!” 

That’s even worse. Deleted, erased, scrubbed out of existence. Dead.

The Doctor better have a really good plan to get them out of this.

The End


	168. Super-Nanny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant considers his super-powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 150: Speeding Bullet at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Return Of Doctor Mysterio.

The Man of Steel, Faster than a Speeding Bullet, X-Ray vision, super strength, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound. Is it a bird? Is it a plane? 

He’s every superhero from every comic book he’s ever read, all because of the crystal the Doctor gave him to hold, which he mistook for medicine and swallowed. 

It wasn’t supposed to last; the Doctor said it would wear off once the crystal… passed through. Only it didn’t, he grew up, and the Ghost was born.

Helping people is great, really it is, but x-ray vision? It’s a mixed blessing.

The End


	169. Life Is Mucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirt is everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 151: Filth at dw100.
> 
> Any Doctor, Any Companion.

It should come as no surprise to anyone that the universe is dirty. No matter where you go, in space or in time, you can be guaranteed to encounter a certain amount of muck and filth; it’s something that can quite accurately be termed a universal truth, and yet humans always seem disappointed by it.

The Doctor’s current companion looked at their surroundings with a distasteful frown. “Somehow I always thought the future would be cleaner.”

“Dirt breeds,” the Doctor explained. “Wherever there are living organisms, there is bound to be dirt, because without dirt, there can be no life.”

The End


	170. Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What defines a monster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 152: Monster at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Nothing specific.

What makes something a monster? The way it behaves? Certainly anything that kills for no reason other than to snatch life from another living being can be described as monstrous.

Its physical appearance, perhaps? A creature that’s hideous to someone of a different species might be considered the height of perfection to others of its kind. Beauty, as humans say, is in the eye of the beholder.

Then again, something that looks beautiful can be malevolent, even deadly. Appearances are deceptive; you can’t always tell just by looking.

The Doctor sees a monster every time he looks at his reflection.

The End


	171. Independent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evolution means survival of the most adaptable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 153: Cats And Dogs at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Tiny for New Earth and Gridlock.

It’s always amused the Doctor that humans are so obsessed with pets; most families seem to have at least one, usually a dog or a cat. Dogs are pack animals, happy to follow whoever they consider to be their pack leader, and loyal to a fault. Cats, on the other hand, are independent creatures, often loners, and they do what they want to do, not what somebody else tells them they should.

Perhaps that goes some way to explaining why, in the future, dogs have remained unchanged while cats have evolved into an intelligent, sentient race in their own right.

The End


	172. Out Of Sync

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River muses on the most unusual marriage in the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written or Challenge 154: Marriage at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Practically any episode River is in. ;)

Being married to the Doctor is a bit… haphazard. River seldom knows where, or even when, her husband is, and their timelines are completely out of synchronisation, which means she has to keep a very careful record of every time they meet in order to avoid spoilers. It wouldn’t do for him to know what’s going to happen to either of them in the future; it might change something, and paradoxes can be tricky.

She also has to avoid versions of the Doctor who existed before their first meeting.

On the plus side, nobody can say their marriage is boring!

The End


	173. All At Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor had to land to repair the TARDIS, but land is in short supply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 155: Lost At Sea at dw100.

What a time to break down! The TARDIS is old, was an obsolete model when he stole her, but the Doctor’s never coveted the newer models. She’s his friend, his travelling companion, and his home, but like anything with mechanical components, a certain amount of wear and tear is inevitable. 

It’s fortunate there was a nearby planet he could set down on, but bad luck that this world is ninety percent oceans and they missed the nearest landmass. Now they’re all at sea. Literally.

Perhaps if he sends out a distress call someone will come and tow them to shore.

The End


	174. Free At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the werewolf the true villain of the piece?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 156: Tooth And Claw at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Tooth And Claw.

The werewolf claims it wants to infect Queen Victoria, and through her gain control of Britain and the Empire she commands. 

That’s not entirely true. It’s what the people controlling it want, but in truth, the werewolf is as trapped on earth, where it doesn’t belong, as the Queen is trapped within Torchwood House. All it really wants is to be freed so it can return home.

The Doctor has the means to make that happen, he just needs to refract the moon’s rays at exactly the right strength and frequency, bathing the werewolf in its light, and…

It’s gone.

The End


	175. Scheme Big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master enjoys pitting his wits against the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 157: Crime Does Not Pay at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** General for anything involving the Master and his schemes.

The Master always schemes on a grand scale. Let little people satisfy themselves with petty theft and murder; he’s more ambitious, and his intellect so eclipses that of lesser beings that they’re not worthy to grovel at his feet.

No, stealing pretty treasures is nothing when you can take whole worlds, and killing a few people pales beside committing genocide. Most people simply lack the imagination and daring it takes to plan such crimes.

Naturally the Doctor always comes along and spoils his plans, so his crimes never pay, but there’s always next time, and anyway, it’s so much fun!

The End


	176. Inebriated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Donna have a night on the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 158: Intoxication at dw100.

“Are you drunk?” Donna asked the Doctor, hands on hips and a stern expression on her face.

“I do believe I am!” He grinned back at her, that slightly manic grin she was already so used to. “Rather fun, isn’t it?”

“You won’t be sayin’ that in the morning, Sunshine!” she assured him, steering him in the direction of the TARDIS. “I should confiscate your keys, You’re in no condition to drive; we’d be goin’ around in circles.”

Although he could’ve shrugged off the effects any time he wanted, the Doctor decided he’d stay drunk just a little while longer.

The End


	177. No Use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some things the Doctor can’t undo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 159: Useless at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Angels Take Manhattan.

Owning a TARDIS is brilliant! With it, the Doctor can travel to any place, or any time, he chooses. The possibilities are endless!

Except, that’s not entirely true. There are some places he’s been before he can never return to, for fear that his very presence might create a paradox that could tear the universe, or even just one small corner of it, apart. 

What use is a time machine you can’t use to save the people you care about the most? 

None whatsoever.

Amy and Rory must live out their lives in the past. He’ll never see them again.

The End


	178. Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows there’s no future in it, but the Doctor can’t help the way he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 160: Twitterpated at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Set early in the Tenth Doctor’s adventures.

She’s a slip of a girl, hardly more than a child, and she’s human, which makes things even worse. Humans have such short lives compared to Time Lords. The Doctor knows it’s foolish, but Rose is so alive, so vibrant, full of curiosity, courage, and wonder, that despite his better judgement, he’s smitten.

It can never work between them; a time will come when he’ll have to leave her behind, just like everyone else he’s travelled with, but not just yet, and hopefully not for years.

For now, what does it hurt to let a little romance into his hearts?

The End


	179. Great Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor loves meeting talented people from earth’s history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 161: Poetry at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Tiny for the Shakespeare Code.

Despite dabbing a bit in odd moments, the Doctor isn’t much of a poet himself, but he’s met a fair number of them. One of the best things about time travel is being able to hop into the past and witness people of rare talent creating their masterpieces. Byron, Shelley, Keats, Wordsworth and his Daffodils… Oh, those were a lovely sight!

Shakespeare of course, poet as well as playwright, and a legend throughout the universe.

Many worlds have poetry, but earth’s poets are among the finest. The Doctor feels privileged to have met them. Maybe he’ll chat with Poe next…

The End


	180. Hats Are Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has a great fondness for hats, especially his Eleventh regeneration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 162: Hats at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Eleventh Doctor Era mainly.

Hats are cool; there are so many kinds! 

The Doctor has had quite a few over his lifetime; there were those felt fedoras his fourth regeneration was so fond of, the Panama hat his fifth regeneration wore, and he seems to recall at least one trilby… Sometimes it gets hard to remember details after so long.

He’s fairly sure he’s never had a fez before though. Fezzes are definitely cool! It’s just a shame nobody else seems to think so. There’s no accounting for tastes.

Ah well, surely nobody can object to a Stetson. This is the Wild West. Right?

The End


	181. Glorious Mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one adventure Donna could have gladly done without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 163: Treacle at dw100.

The mud was thick and glutinous, sucking at their feet as they walked. Donna was far from impressed.

“A pleasant stroll, that’s what you told me, Spaceman! A chance to stretch our legs and breathe fresh air!” She sniffed cautiously. “There’s nothing fresh about this air; smells like something died! As for that whole pleasant stroll, feels like I’m wadin’ through treacle. You got any idea what this is doing to my boots?”

“Bit of mud never hurt anyone, Donna! Where’s your sense of adventure?”

Moments later, the Doctor changed his tune.

“Rotten mud! It’s eaten one of my sneakers!”

The End


	182. Gaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna has Gaps in her memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 164: Confabulate at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Set post-Journey’s End.

Donna doesn’t know what happened to her, there seem to be gaps in her memory, quite large ones in places, like there are things she should remember, important things, but they’re out of reach. So she tells herself it’s her imagination, and she becomes an expert at confabulation when she’s talking to her friends, because she doesn’t want anyone else to know.

She’s always had a good memory, that’s one of the reasons she’s such a great temp. Explain something to her once and she remembers. So why is her memory failing her now?

Maybe she’s better off not knowing.

The End


	183. Space And Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor lives to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 165: Yen at dw100.

Ever since childhood, the Doctor has had a yen to travel, to see things others of his race never have and never will. 

Most Gallifreyans, even most Time Lords, are happy to remain on their own world, but not him. He’s never been satisfied with such a limited existence, not when there’s a whole universe and all of time waiting to be explored.

It’s like an itch, always there, urging him on over the next hill, or to the next world. Then when he’s seen what there is to see, he’s ready to move on again. 

He’ll never settle down.

The End


	184. Outside Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluster doesn’t win battles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 166: Bluster at dw100.

Earth’s military, especially the officers, must be trained in the art of bluster. Even UNIT isn’t immune. If invading aliens could be defeated merely by talking at them, the Doctor thinks, earth would never need his help. They’d be more than able to cope.

Sadly, the universe doesn’t work that way. Despite all the hot air the military and politicians are producing, indignantly asserting their sovereignty over their planet, words can’t sway Cybermen, or Daleks, or even Sycorax. It’s a good thing the people of earth have a little outside help in such situations. Someone needs to keep them alive.

The End


	185. Pub League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the Doctor any good at football? He’s about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 167: Pitch at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Lodger.

Sunday football game, pub league, and Craig’s team is short a player, so as his new flat mate, it seems only right that the Doctor should step in.

Amy approves, she says football’s good; it’s normal. Normal is the key, normal is what will help him blend in and avoid suspicion while he figures out what’s going on upstairs, so off he goes to play football. He has no idea what he’s doing.

Still, running down the pitch, dodging other players while dribbling the ball, is great fun, and when he scores there’s cheering! Oh yes, he loves this game!

The End


	186. Postcards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna wants to shares what she sees on her travels with her granddad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 168: Mail / Male at dw100.

Earth is out of bounds, according to the Shadow Proclamation so the intergalactic mail service probably wouldn’t stop there even if it existed. Which it might, for all Donna knows; she’s never got around to asking the Doctor, there are always too many other questions to ask and no time to ask them. It’s hard to say much of anything while running.

There are postcards though, sort of, so she gets what she can when circumstances allow; pictures of the places she’s been. If she can’t mail them, she’ll take them home to Granddad herself. She knows he’ll love them.

The End


	187. Strange Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha’s only just met the Doctor, but there’s no way she’s turning down a trip in his spaceship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 168: Mail / Male at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Smith and Jones.

Martha isn’t quite sure what’s got into her. She’s always been the sensible one in her family, the oldest daughter, the one who sets a good example. Her mum told her when she was just a kid that she should never go off with strangers, especially strange men, but…

Here she is with the strangest man she’s ever met. Technically not a man, he’s an alien from another planet, but he’s most definitely male, not to mention hot, and he’s offering to take her with him on a trip through time and space.

She’d be a fool to say no.

The End


	188. Bad Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor shows up at the most inconvenient times!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 169: Morning at dw100.

“Wakey wakey, rise and shine!”

Clara groaned and rolled over in bed, glaring blearily at the Doctor. “You’re in my bedroom! Do you even know what privacy means?”

The Doctor ignored the question. “Ah, that’s better. Good morning!”

Picking up her alarm clock, Clara checked the time; it was three-thirty.

“It’s the middle of the night!”

“Earth revolves, most planets do, so it’s morning somewhere. Bound to be!”

“But not here and not now! Unless the world’s about to end, I’m going back to sleep.” She rolled onto her other side.

The Doctor stared in astonishment. He’d never understand humans!

The End


	189. Like Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks different, and yet he’s still the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 170: Familiar at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** School Reunion.

He looked completely different from the last time Sarah Jane had seen him; different face, different hair, different voice, and yet she felt as though she would have known him anywhere. 

Stick her in a roomful of strangers and she was certain she’d be able to tell which one was the Doctor within a few minutes, because despite the changes in appearance and mannerisms, there was still something indefinably familiar about him, like he radiated an aura of some kind.

Working with him was familiar too. Just for a little while, Sarah Jane could almost believe she was young again.

The End


	190. Travellers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boe has done all he can to preserve some of the planet’s population.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 171: Terminus at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Gridlock.

They’re all seeking the end of their long journey, the motorway’s exit, always believing others must have reached the terminus. The dream keeps them going, year after year; the hope of reaching their destination, of getting out into fresh air, where there are jobs to be had and a life to live. 

In truth they’ll just go around and around, because the journey is all that’s keeping them alive. Everyone on the surface is long gone; the travellers in the under-city are the only survivors, and Boe will keep them down there, protected, until the Doctor comes to save them.

The End


	191. Phone Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha is in a sticky situation; all she can do is wait and hope the Doctor can save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 172: Pod at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** 42.

The escape pod’s been jettisoned, with Martha inside; that’s the worst thing that could’ve happened, because it’s being pulled towards the sun. The heat shields won’t last much longer; she and Riley won’t live long enough to be burned alive, which Martha supposes is some small consolation.

She’s not giving up hope though, not yet. The Doctor will save them, she has to believe that; if there’s any possible way, he’ll find it because he’s brilliant.

But just in case, she’ll phone her mum. If she doesn’t make it, nobody will ever know, but at least she’ll have said goodbye.

The End


	192. Battle Stations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor doesn’t approve of UNIT’s methods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 173: Ordnance at dw100.

There were times the Doctor despaired. Humanity had potential, but they were so scared of everything, including each other, that they armed themselves to the teeth and did battle with anyone they didn’t understand. If they couldn’t even get along with their own species, what chance did people from other worlds have?

Admittedly, many of the otherworldly visitors who came to earth did so to destroy, invade, or enslave the planet, but did that give UNIT the right to greet every alien species with an array of military ordnance and a show of deadly force?

The Doctor didn’t think so.

The End


	193. The Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack arrives at Torchwood Tower and views the destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 174: First Doctor Titles at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Army of Ghosts/Doomsday, through Torchwood’s eyes.

People were already calling it the Battle of Canary Wharf, the deluded fools, but Jack knew better; the word ‘battle’ implied that either side could’ve won, but that hadn’t been the case. No, there was no battle here. It had been nothing less than a massacre.

The humans, outnumbered, outgunned, and without a hope in hell of defending themselves, were mown down by Daleks and torn apart by Cybermen, converted wholesale and then used as little more than cannon fodder.

All because Yvonne Hartman wanted more power for the Empire.

Jack had no pity for her; she deserved her fate

The End


	194. Stowaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a stowaway aboard the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 175: Coax at dw100.

“They’re a little shy,” the Doctor explained, as he attempted to coax a small, fluffy stowaway out of the hidey-hole it had found under the console. He wasn’t having much luck. No matter how much he chirped at it, and assured it they were friendly, the little creature seemed determined to stay right where it was.

The Doctor sat back on his heels, frowning. “It can’t stay there, it could short-circuit essential systems. Right, the time for coaxing is over.” He reached in and grabbed for the fluffball. 

Needle-sharp teeth sank into his hand.

“OW!”

Amy laughed. “Serves you right!”

The End


	195. Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy will be with Rory no matter what she has to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 176: Bond at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Angels Take Manhattan.

There was a bond between them that nothing would ever break, not being kidnapped, nor being separated for centuries, and not even getting zapped back into the past. Amy and Rory belonged together; wherever her husband was, that was where Amy needed to be. How could the Doctor not understand that?

Rory would live to the grand old age of eighty-two, it said so right there on his gravestone, but he wouldn’t live that life on his own. If the Doctor wouldn’t help her get her husband back, well then, she’d just go and join him.

Nothing could be simpler.

The End


	196. Surreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is still feeling a bit dazed from her first trip through time and space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 177: Chips at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The End of the World.

It’s surreal. Rose just watched her planet die, far in the future; now here she is, standing on a very much living earth, in the middle of London, among people just going about their daily lives. They have no idea.

They don’t know that aliens exist, that there are thousands of worlds out there, inhabited by people so strange even Rose finds it hard to believe, and she’s seen some of them.

The man standing beside her is an alien too, although he doesn’t look it. And apparently aliens like chips just much as any human. Who’d have thought it?

The End


	197. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do traditions come from and what makes them so important?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 178: Tradition at dw100.

Tradition is a strange animal; where does it begin? Often from fear or necessity, rituals devised for protection or to give the illusion of safety. Something done or said by chance protects the fearful, so they decide that’s the key to their safety. 

Every culture in the universe has its own traditions. Earth has Morris Dancers, shaking hands, and saying ‘Bless you’ when someone sneezes. The Qualf shut their eyes and turn in a circle when the sun goes down, to ensure it will rise again in the morning. It always works.

The Doctor traditionally has companions. That works too.

The End


	198. The Price Of Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is far more famous than he’d like to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 179: Icon at dw100.

Without ever wanting it, the Doctor has become an icon; there are even statues of him on various planets, where he’s lauded as their saviour, all because he leant a hand at a tricky moment in their history. It’s one of the downsides of being a compulsive busybody, so it’s fortunate that his face changes periodically. It keeps him from being recognised too often.

His name is widely known though, and not everyone is a fan. There are whole worlds where his presence is less than welcome. 

He never planned on becoming famous; he just has to live with it.

The End


	199. Life Changer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor changes lives, just not always in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 180: Impression at dw100.

One thing about the man who calls himself the Doctor; he makes an immediate and memorable impression, even if that that impression is often more along the lines of ‘Who is this madman?’

Ask any of his companions and they’ll tell you, because each and every one of them has been irresistibly drawn to him in one way or the other, and none of those still living will ever forget him. They wouldn’t want to even if they could.

He sweeps into their lives out of nowhere, shows them everything they’ve been missing, then leaves. 

They’re never the same again.

The End


	200. Breaking Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor’s thirteenth regeneration is coming to its end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 181: Portend at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Time Of The Doctor.

The whole planet feels heavy with portents, dragging on him, weighing him down. This moment has been a long time coming, but he can’t escape his destiny. He’s an old man and he’s dying; it remains to be seen whether his final regeneration will wither away before the Daleks get up the nerve to take what’s left of his life. 

Thirteen regenerations is the rule, and this body he’s wearing now is his thirteenth, technically speaking. 

But rules are made to be broken, and the Time Lords have always done as they pleased. 

He’s not finished yet. Far from it.

The End


	201. Volcano Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna tests her own mettle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 182: Acid Test at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Runaway Bride, The Fires Of Pompeii.

Thanks to her mother always putting her down, Donna had grown up doubting herself, always thinking she wasn’t good enough. Her grandfather had done everything he could to bolster her confidence, and she loved him for that, among other things, but her mother’s criticisms never let up.

Marrying Lance had seemed like a triumph, until she’d learned the truth; he’d never loved her, and her self-confidence had suffered another body blow.

This was her acid test, here in Pompeii on Volcano Day. She had to stand up to the Doctor, make him listen to her.

“You can’t just leave them!”

The End


	202. Unfair Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose learns an important lesson; sometimes the price is too high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 183: Trade at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Spoilers: Father’s Day.

Rose told the Doctor she just wanted to see her father, talk to him, know what he was like, because all she knew was what her mother had told her, which hadn’t exactly been complimentary. 

But talking to him, she’d realised she would give anything to change the past and grow up having her dad in her life. 

Risking herself to save him had been a no-brainer, but now, trapped in a church while hideous Reapers tore the world apart, she finally understood; one life for the lives of thousands wasn’t a fair trade. 

She had to let him go.

The End


	203. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack knows he’s about to die, but at least it’s in a good cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 184: Content at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Parting of the Ways.

Jack steeled himself as the Dalek approached. This was it, the end for him, no way out, and… he was surprisingly content with that. It was a better ending than he could previously have hoped for.

He didn’t want to die, he was young, with everything ahead of him, there was so much he hadn’t had the chance to do, but the same could be said of his fellow defenders, and why should their lives be less important than his own?

If his death bought the Doctor time, then it was worth it. He was helping to save the universe.

The End


	204. Many Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the TARDIS is being flown the way it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 185: Knack at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Journey’s End.
> 
> 100 words exactly, first try!

There’s a knack to flying the TARDIS, and the Doctor is an old hand at it; he’s been doing it for hundreds of years, after all. Yes, it involves a lot of mad running around the central console, pushing this button, pulling that lever, pumping, cranking, twisting dials, but after so long it’s second nature; he barely even notices the effort he has to expend any more.

There’s no denying this is so much easier though, standing back and simply instructing the others on what to do. TARDISes are designed to be operated by six people, not one single pilot.

The End


	205. All The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor just wants to be left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 186: Ennui at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Snowmen.

Ennui is a sickness, and the Doctor has a bad case of it. For very nearly a thousand years he’s been running around doing everything he can to save the universe from itself only to finally come to the inescapable conclusion that the universe simply doesn’t care. If that’s the case, then why should he?

Well, he shouldn’t, and doesn’t; he’s well out of the Saving the Universe business. Why can’t everyone go away and let him mope in peace? He’s had enough, and if people want to accuse him of apathy, so be it.

It’s all the same anyway.

The End


	206. Veiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madame Vastra keeps her true appearance hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 187: Investigate at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Snowmen.

Madame Vastra is London’s greatest detective; her exploits are legendary thanks to the writings of Doyle, although of course Doyle writes his detective as a man. Equality between men and women is a long way off, but Vastra believes it will eventually become a reality.

Meanwhile, she hides her face behind a heavy veil when she leaves her home to go about her business; if people would be disturbed about a woman carrying out investigations into crimes, how much more dismayed would they be to know she is of a different species entirely?

Under the circumstances, her disguise seems prudent.

The End


	207. Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor offers ordinary people a chance at unimaginable adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 188: Lead at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Nothing specific.

Where the Doctor leads, others follow, usually humans. They can’t help themselves, because the Doctor isn’t like anyone they’ve ever met. He’s mysterious, and exciting, and probably dangerous, but he offers them an escape from their humdrum lives, a chance to see things very few people ever have. Who wouldn’t want that?

Some opportunities come along only once in a lifetime, if that, and saying no would lead to endless regrets and thoughts of what might have been. So when he asks, “Come with me?” what can they do but let him lead them into a universe of unimaginable adventure?

The End


	208. The Dreamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Amy visit a seemingly deserted planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 189: David Bowie - Planet of Dreams at dw100.

“This was a beautiful world once, aeons ago, until war, pollution, and sheer carelessness made it all but uninhabitable,” the Doctor said quietly as he and Amy wandered through crumbling corridors, their footsteps muffled by centuries’ worth of accumulated dust.

“What happened to the people?” Amy asked. “Did they leave?” The place felt eerie in its almost complete silence, devoid of any kind of life other than themselves.

The Doctor shook his head. “They’re still here, waiting patiently. They built themselves cryo-sleep chambers deep underground, and there they’ll stay, asleep and dreaming, until their planet can once again support life.”

The End


	209. Cool World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes Rose somewhere that’s really cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 189: David Bowie – Real Cool World at dw100.

In Rose’s opinion, the Doctor needed to brush up on his earth slang. When she’d said she’d like to go someplace really cool, this wasn’t what she’d meant; even dressed in thick furs she felt chilly.

On the other hand, this was amazing, a world where even the seas were ice, waves towering above them, frozen solid before they could crash against the shore. It was like the universe’s biggest ice-sculpture, its scale so immense she simply couldn’t grasp its enormity. Never had Rose felt so tiny.

It might not have been what she’d expected, but it was definitely cool.

The End


	210. Run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna has never run so much in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 189: David Bowie - Run at dw100.

Why did it always come to this? Donna thought. It didn’t matter where they went, or why; sooner or later, spaceboy would grab her and yell, “Run!”

Everything chased them; humans, aliens, robots, animals of all shapes and sizes, and on one occasion, what looked like a herd of flying jellyfish. Then there were avalanches, dust storms, collapsing buildings, tidal waves, falling trees, and corrosive gunge. She’d lost a really nice pair of shoes thanks to that last one.

Stumbling into the TARDIS and slamming the door behind them, Donna leant against it, laughing breathlessly. It was so much fun!

The End


	211. Shadow Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Silence are a mystery, even to the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 189: David Bowie – Shadow Man at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Impossible Astronaut.

They’re like shadows, startling, even frightening when caught sight of unexpectedly, and they’re always unexpected, yet ignored and forgotten about most of the time. 

Like shadows, they’re always present too, although never mentioned, because no one who sees them ever remembers them once they look away, even for the smallest instant.

Where they’ve come from, these tall, cadaverous figures in black suits, not even the Doctor knows, but any being so intent on hiding its presence can’t be up to anything good; the Silence are no exception.

But how do you investigate something you forget whenever they’re out of sight?

The End


	212. Her Ideal Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has found her ideal man in the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 189: David Bowie – Loving the Alien at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Season Two.

Rose isn’t quite sure exactly when it was that she fell head over heels in love with the Doctor. She thinks it was most likely after his regeneration, because although she’d loved that brusque, big-eared man in the leather jacket, something about him had held her back. Perhaps because he looked around her mother’s age, whereas he seemed closer to her own age after he changed.

Maybe the when doesn’t really matter, because it happened, and now she can’t imagine not having him in her life. She doesn’t care that he’s not human; he’s still the only man for her.

The End


	213. Hello, Spaceboy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never know who you’ll run into when you’re conning your way into places you shouldn’t be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 189: David Bowie – Hallo, Spaceboy at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Partners In Crime.

After turning down the Doctor’s offer to travel with him after her disastrous non-wedding, Donna had doubted she’d ever see him again. Maybe she’d blown her one chance of seeing what was out there in space, beyond the world she knew.

Still, just meeting him had opened her eyes to the fact that there was so much more to life than soaps and reality TV.

So here she is, sneakily investigating the new miracle weight loss drug. It seems too good to be true; there’s something fishy going on. And look who’s here, doing exactly the same thing!

Hello, Spaceboy!

The End


	214. The Sisterhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sisterhood are dedicated to healing, by whatever means necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 189: David Bowie – Cat People at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** New Earth.
> 
> Apologies for not updating last week - between Halloween and a writing contest I was short of time.

Cat people! People who are cats, dressed like nuns! Rose would’ve never believed it if she hadn’t seen them with her own eyes. The Doctor tells her not to stare, but she can’t help it, they’re so incredibly brilliant!

They’re also up to something they shouldn’t be.

They mean well, they’re dedicated healers, doing everything they can to help their patients, but to do so, they’re using people, grown as lab rats to provide cures for those under the Sisterhood’s care.

It’s still wrong, so the Doctor frees and cures them. Now there’s a new human race, grown by cats.

The End


	215. Incredible!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the most incredible sight Martha has ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 190: Nebula / Nebulous at dw100.

“How about that then?” The Doctor throws open the TARDIS doors and steps aside, so Martha can get an uninterrupted view.

“Oh my God!” Martha takes a step back, suddenly nervous, both hands rising to her mouth.

“It’s alright, come closer, you won’t fall out.”

“Well, if you’re sure.” 

“I promise; it’s perfectly safe.”

Martha cautiously steps forward again, into the open doorway, and stares out at the nebula before them in space, a hazy, glowing cloud of gas and dust, seeming to glow from within. 

“It’s incredible!” She doesn’t think she’s ever seen anything so amazing in her life.

The End


	216. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks the hazy shapes are ghosts. They couldn’t be more wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 190: Nebula / Nebulous at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Army of Ghosts

They’re hazy, nebulous, but vaguely people-shaped; that’s why everyone believes them to be ghosts, the spirits of loved ones who have passed away, returning for brief periods to watch over those they left behind.

It’s a belief that Torchwood fosters and encourages; better that than worldwide panic during the Ghost Shifts. Still, Yvonne Hartman and the team she has experimenting with the artefact have no better idea of what the indistinct forms might be than anyone else, so ghosts it is, unless and until they learn otherwise.

By the time they discover their true nature, it’s already far too late.

The End


	217. Canary Wharf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only person who can save humanity is Torchwood’s greatest enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 191: Conflict at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Army of Ghosts / Doomsday.

The people of earth are caught in the middle of a battle they can’t win, and can’t even hope to survive. While the Cybermen convert every suitable human into another emotionless metal soldier for their ranks, the Daleks slaughter vast swathes of humanity in an effort to prevent their enemies from creating reinforcements.

Every person on the planet is doomed, through the hubris of Director Hartman and her people; their only hope for survival is Torchwood’s Public Enemy Number One, the Doctor.

Yvonne would be horrified if she knew, but it hardly matters; she’s among the first to be converted.

The End


	218. Only Forwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor tries to never look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 192: Forward at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** General for the Doctor’s story.

The Doctor’s past is filled with so much pain and heartbreak, more perhaps than any other living being has ever known. Countless friends and loved ones have passed beyond the veil over the centuries, leaving him to carry on alone. Companions have come along to brighten his existence for a brief period of time, but they can never stay for long. They age too quickly, and he has to let them go before his way of life can end theirs.

The last of his race, he feels compelled to keep moving forward, because looking back will only break his hearts.

The End


	219. Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is insulted on humanity’s behalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 193: Insult at dw100.
> 
> Twelfth Doctor.

“You know,” said Clara, “referring to humans as primitive apes is more than a little insulting.”

“Is it? Why?”

Clara frowned. For a supposedly superior being, the Doctor could be monumentally dense. “Because we’re a long way up the evolutionary tree from being apes. We’re an intelligent, civilised, advanced technological society…”

The Doctor cut her off. “You use your technology to find new and more effective ways of making war on your own kind. You’re nowhere near as advanced or intelligent as you think you are.”

“Then why d’you bother with us?”

“Because, my dear Clara, humanity has incredible potential.”

The End


	220. Opposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’d been friends as children, but all that had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 194: Coeval at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** General for the Doctor and the Master.
> 
> I really didn't like this prompt.

The Doctor and the Master, coeval, contemporaries, growing up at the same time on Gallifrey centuries ago. There’d been other children, but they had been especially close. 

It had been a relief when they’d both been accepted into the Time Lord Academy. The elation of both being chosen had made them giddy. They’d had such plans; they knew they’d always be friends.

But then had come the Untempered Schism, and while the one who would become the Doctor had been filled with wonder, the other had been driven insane. 

Now friends had become enemies, still close, but forever in opposition.

The End


	221. Shrinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something us seriously wrong; the TARDIS is getting smaller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 195: Model at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Flatline.

The TARDIS is shrinking, which is more than a little unexpected. Already it’s like a half-scale model of itself, and getting smaller all the time. At first, getting in and out can just about be accomplished, although it’s a bit of a squeeze fitting through the door, but that stage doesn’t last long. The shrinking isn’t stopping. To Clara, it’s looks adorable, but to the Doctor it’s a serious problem that needs fixing as soon as possible.

With the Doctor inside and Clara outside, somehow they’ll have to work together to solve the mystery and restore the TARDIS to normal.

The End


	222. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathy Nightingale knew her life was stuck in a rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 196: Found at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Blink.

Kathy Nightingale was lost long before the angels took her sixty years into the past and left her there. She hadn’t been unhappy as such, it was just that her life had been going nowhere and she’d known it. She’d wanted a fresh start, a new life, but with no way to achieve that she’d just kept plodding along in the same old familiar rut.

Then one day she’d blinked and when she’d opened her eyes, instead of London in 2007, she’d been outside Hull in December of 1920. A new life had found her when she’d least expected it.

The End


	223. By Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor makes a decision to travel on alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 197: Green Day, using All By Myself at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Everything to the end of Planet of the Dead.

They’re all gone. Rose, Jack, Martha, the incomparable Donna Noble… Each and every one of them left behind. Lady Christina would have gone with him willingly. They could have been great together, he could have shown her so much, the whole universe and all of time, but how could he do that to someone else?

He broke them all eventually. They joined him full of life and eager for adventure, but in the end, for one reason or another, he lost them all. He couldn’t bear losing another one. It would be better for everyone if he travelled by himself.

The End


	224. At The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple message brings the Doctor to The Library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 197: Green Day at dw100, using At The Library.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Silence in the Library/Forest Of The Dead.

He gets a message on the psychic paper, no idea who from. It just reads ‘The library, come as soon as you can.’ There’s a kiss at the end. It’s a mystery, and the Doctor never could resist one of those, so instead of the promised beach, he drags Donna to the biggest library the universe has ever known. It takes up the whole planet.

The place appears deserted, and yet a scan reveals millions upon millions of life forms. 

That’s not good. 

They came here because of a message, but what’s in the shadows might cost them their lives.

The End


	225. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time the Doctor told Jack the truth about why he left him behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 197: Green Day, using Coming Clean at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Utopia.

The Doctor supposes it’s time he came clean about why he left Jack behind. He should explain, but he keeps putting it off. “I was busy.” It’s really no answer at all, and certainly not what Jack wants to hear, but he won’t like the truth any better.

Why would he? Although, he takes it better than the Doctor would have expected. “I left you behind on the game station deliberately. You’re wrong,” he tells his former companion. “You’re a fixed point. You shouldn’t exist. It’s not easy even looking at you.” 

“So you’re saying you’re prejudiced?”

Maybe he is.

The End


	226. Don’t Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose can’t believe the Doctor is leaving her behind again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written For: Challenge 197: Green Day, using Don’t Leave Me at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Journey’s End.

They’re on the beach of Bad Wolf Bay, and this can’t be happening; not again, not after all she went through to get back to her own universe, to return to her Doctor’s side!

Rose wants to tell the Doctor ‘No’, that she won’t go back to the alternate universe, that she belongs with him, in the TARDIS, travelling through space and time forever. She wants to beg him, ‘Don’t leave me!’ Did he ever truly care about her the way she does about him? If he loves her how can he reject her like this?

It hurts so much.

The End


	227. Extraordinary Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom meets the legendary Martha Jones and is smitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 197: Green Day, using Extraordinary Girl at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Last of the Time Lords.

She’s extraordinary, this Martha Jones; Tom Milligan can’t help but be impressed. Look at her; she’s just a slip of a girl, probably not much more than twenty years old, if that. Slim and pretty despite the hardships she’s been facing over the past months, she carries herself with grace and confidence.

It takes guts to do what she’s doing. He doesn’t think he could do it, travelling the world, mostly on foot and alone, spreading her story. She’s already a legend and he’s honoured to help her, however he can.

He wishes they could have met under different circumstances.

The End


	228. The Grouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has regenerated and Clara isn’t terribly impressed with the new version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 197: Green Day, using The Grouch at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Deep Breath.

He’s not her Doctor anymore; the gangly, energetic, tousle-haired man in the tweed jacket and bowtie is gone. He’s still tall, but older, grey haired, craggy-featured, with eyebrows that seem to have a personality all their own, and piercing eyes that could surely cut through solid steel.

It’s not just his looks that have changed, though that’s jarring enough. His cheery, cheeky old personality is gone, replaced by… a grouch. 

Clara doesn’t think she likes this new Scottish-accented version of her old friend. He’s impatient, tactless, and definitely not a hugger.

But he needs her. 

Maybe he’ll grow on her.

The End


	229. Having A Blast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Potts is having the time of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 197: Green Day, using Having A Blast at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Season 10.

It’s crazy! There’s this Professor, and he’s got a blue police box in the corner of his office that turns out to be a time and space machine! What’s with that?

So here she is, out in space, or time, or possibly both. Probably both. All because he noticed her attending his lectures despite not technically being a student.

And you know what else? She’s having a blast! It’s scary, insane, there’s running, and life-or-death situations, and she’s seeing things she’d have never believed if she’d not seen them herself.

Bill Potts, Time Traveller. Has a nice ring to it.

The End


	230. Travelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna always wanted to see the world, but she never imagined she’d travel the universe instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 197: Green Day, using I Was There at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Tiny ones for Donna’s time with the Doctor.

Donna’s never really been anywhere in her life. She doesn’t count the trips to Marbella and Magaluf with the girls from work for a bit of fun in the sun. Everybody does that.

She’s always wanted to travel, see things nobody else has, make something of herself, but working in a temp agency… What are the chances?

Then she meets him, the Doctor, and he turns her whole life upside down, and… It’s brilliant! Visiting the Ood planet is a lot to get her head around. 

‘An actual alien planet! And I was there!’ 

She’ll never forget any of this!

The End


	231. Contradiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor looks like anyone else, but he’s not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 197: Green Day, using Walking Contradiction at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Smith and Jones.

He looks like anyone else really, just another ordinary guy, albeit with wild hair and a manic grin. When he accosts her on the street and takes his tie off, Martha thinks he’s a bit weird, but then, so are a lot of people.

He’s not what he looks like though, because he has two heartbeats. Turns out he’s an alien from another planet, and over nine hundred years old. No way anyone would believe that just looking at him.

He’s a walking, talking, living, breathing contradiction, and Martha’s sure she’s barely scratched the surface. She’s desperate to know more.

The End


	232. Why Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey can’t offer Rose the things the Doctor can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 197: Green Day, using Why Do You Want Him at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Season One.

Mickey had never thought of himself as the jealous type, not until he’d come along. The Doctor. All he’d needed to do was grin that cheesy grin and Rose had gone with him, not so much as a kiss goodbye for her boyfriend. Because Mickey was that, wasn’t he? He’d thought so, but now he had his doubts.

He wanted to ask Rose, ‘Why do you want him and not me? What does he have that I don’t?’ but he already knew the answer. The Doctor was Rose’s way out of her dead-end life. Mickey could never give her that.

The End


	233. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is too hot to go adventuring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 198: Dog Days at dw100.

“What’re you lying around for? Don’t you want to see the sights?”

“Too hot!” Rose sighed, fanning herself.

“Hot? This is nothing.” The Doctor was still wearing his suit and long coat while Rose had opted for shorts and halter-top, sunglasses and a wide-brimmed hat completing the outfit. “It’s not bothering anyone else.”

Rose peered over the tops of her sunglasses. Here they were on Barcelona, the planet of the noseless dogs, and said dogs were sprawled limply in the shade everywhere she looked. “Really? What about the hot dogs?”

Moments like this reminded her how alien the Doctor was.

The End


	234. Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is in trouble with the locals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 199: Denunciation at dw100.

“You did wilfully aid the guilty to escape; by our laws, that is a serious crime. What have you to say in your defence?”

As denunciations went, the Doctor considered this one rather tame.

“Guilty? It was a goat!”

“It committed a theft. It broke into Goodman Durren’s orchard and ate the fallen apples that were to be made into cider.”

“Then Goodman Durren should build a better fence. That one wouldn’t keep anything out.”

“Nevertheless, a crime was committed.”

“It was a GOAT! You people have way too much time on your hands if you go around prosecuting livestock.”

The End


	235. When In Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the locals can be an interesting experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 200: Rome / Roam at dw100.

“Just do whatever they do,” the Doctor advised when the aliens approached, sniffing curiously at them. “Give them a good sniff, it would be appallingly rude not to; it’s how they say hello.”

“So sniff when you’re sniffed at. Got it,” Amy said.

“When in Rome…” Rory added, leaning in to sniff at the alien who’d just sniffed him. It smelled quite pleasant, vanilla with a hint of lavender.

The Doctor paused his sniffing to frown at Rory. “We’re not in Rome, this is Verdinuncx.”

“It’s just a saying, Doctor. Means we should follow the natives’ example.”

“I knew that.”

The End


	236. Roaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a whole new planet to explore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 200: Rome / Roam at dw100.

“Here we are!” The Doctor threw open the door of the TARDIS and stepped out, throwing his arms into the air like he’d just conjured the planet out of thin air.

“Where’s here?” asked Amy, following him and gazing out across a vast expanse of something that looked vaguely grass-like, but came in every shade of pink imaginable.

“Amaparagorafimblesnooth!” the Doctor beamed back at her.

“Sometimes I think you just make these crazy names up at random. So, we’re here. Now what?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Roam around a bit, see what’s happening, maybe meet the natives?”

“Works for me!”

The End


	237. Travelling In Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A train in space! This is the most extraordinary mode of space travel Clara has ever come across.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 201: Train at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Mummy on the Orient Express.

Clara’s seen amazing things travelling with the Doctor; some beautiful, some terrible, some mind-boggling, but this is something else entirely. She’s far into the future, yet feels like she’s stepped back in time to a more glamorous age. 

Train travel certainly isn’t like this in her time; it’s all extortionate fares, endless delays, and crowded carriages, but this is sheer class. Spacious, elegant, luxurious… It could almost be earth in the twenties; only the view through the windows shatters the illusion.

The blackness of space lies beyond the glass, the Orient Express thundering through it without needing rails. It’s incredible!

The End


	238. In Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has an uncanny knack for landing himself in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 202: Miscreant at dw100.

The Doctor’s been called many things by many people during his centuries of travel. Some have been flattering, others, like the Oncoming Storm, have passed into legend, but most have been somewhat insulting. ‘Miscreant’ is one of the milder ones.

He doesn’t set out to break laws or get into trouble; he simply can’t resist meddling. If something’s unjust, he has to set it right, and if there’s a mystery to unravel, he has to be first to unravel it. Why shouldn’t he? He’s brilliant!

Sadly, the locals don’t always see things his way, so now he’s in jail.

Again.

The End


	239. Don’t Pet The Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some aliens aren’t quite as friendly as they look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 203: Waddle / Waffle / Wattle at dw100.

Rose was completely enchanted by the natives of this planet. The squat, pastel coloured creatures were barely waist-high to her, densely furred ovals perched precariously on a pair of short, stumpy legs. Because of their oversized, flat feet they didn’t walk so much as waddle.

They swarmed around her, peering up at her from round, black eyes on retractable stalks, whistling to each other in their native language, and patting her with broad, fuzzy flippers, like the wings of penguins.

“Aren’t you adorable!” she exclaimed, reaching to stroke one.

“Careful!” the Doctor warned, a little too late.

“OW!”

“They bite.”

The End


	240. Keeping Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor isn’t good at waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 203: Waddle / Waffle / Wattle at dw100.
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Power Of Three.

Having the Doctor staying with them is… well, it’s not that Amy and Rory don’t want him there, he’s their friend, it’s just that he can’t sit still for five minutes, always has to keep busy. Everyone else has to be patient, waiting for the mysterious cubes to do something, anything, but the Doctor doesn’t do patience.

It’s maddening, but even Rory can’t deny the Doctor’s trying to be useful, some of the time anyway. He creosotes the fence, mows the lawn, does the vacuuming… He’s both the best and the worst houseguest ever.

But he does make excellent waffles.

The End


	241. Odd Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some aliens just strike Rose as funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 203: Waddle / Waffle / Wattle at dw100.

Not wanting to appear rude, Rose hid her grin behind her hand. How was she supposed to remain straight-faced when confronted by aliens who resembled humanoid turkeys? 

They didn’t have feathers; in fact their heads were completely bald, aside from a bony blue crest, longer and darker on the males than on the females. They also had short, stubby noses rather than beaks. But from their jaws and throats dangled long, fleshy wattles, blue like their crests, which flapped and wobbled hypnotically as they talked. 

If she didn’t get out of here soon she was going to burst out laughing!

The End


	242. Substitute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can the Doctor do when he runs out of his favourite nibble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 204: Nuts at dw100.

The Doctor dug in one of his capacious coat pockets, finally pulling out a crumpled paper bag and starting to open it. “Would you care for a jelly… oh.” He turned the bag upside down and shook it. Nothing. It was empty.

Screwing the bag up again, he shoved it back in his pocket and rummaged around in the other one, his arm disappearing to the elbow, then tried the first pocket again.

“I could have sworn I had some more. Oh well.” He pulled out a small, square packet and tore it open. “Would you care for some nuts?” 

The End


	243. New Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every new pair of feet needs new footwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 205: Footwear at dw100.

The Doctor has already been through quite a few regenerations, each new body requiring a change in style. The velvet and lace his third body had favoured would have been completely out of place on his ninth. His eighth might have been able to carry off such a flouncy style, he had the hair for it, but the cricket whites of his fifth regeneration would have looked silly on him.

It’s the same with footwear; different feet need different shoes, preferably something he can run in.

The Doctor waggles his new toes. His tenth pair of feet are definitely sneaker-wearers.

The End


	244. Beautiful Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor’s attempt to bring some traditional British culture into Rose’s life backfires slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 206: Second Doctor Titles: The Highlanders at dw100.

The first time Rose visited Scotland with the Doctor was a lot more pleasant in most respects than the second time. No werewolf for starters. The Doctor had wanted to show her how beautiful the little island she lived on was, so he’d taken her on a whirlwind tour of Britain, finishing up in the Scottish highlands, where he took her to a Cèilidh.

The moment they stepped into the venue, Rose winced.

“What is that noise? It sounds like someone’s strangling a bagful of cats!”

The Doctor glared at her. “You, Rose Tyler, have no appreciation for traditional music!”

The End


	245. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor invites Team Torchwood into the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Torchwood.
> 
> Written for Challenge 207: Sink / Swim at dw100.
> 
> 100 words first try! Didn’t even have to fix any typos!

Over the centuries, the Doctor had grown accustomed to the astonished reactions of the people he invited into his TARDIS. Mostly, they expressed amazed disbelief that anything could be bigger on the inside than it was on the outside, but there were occasional exceptions to that rule, such as Team Torchwood.

Gwen went the ‘bigger on the inside’ route, Tosh exclaimed excitedly over the technology, Ianto asked where the cleaning supplies were kept, and Owen…

“Blimey, you’ve got everything but the kitchen sink in ‘ere!”

“Oh, I’ve got one of those too,” the Doctor assured him. “It’s in the kitchen.”

The End


	246. Lost Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In gaining new skills, sometimes the Doctor loses a few as well…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 207: Sink / Swim at dw100.

Regenerating into a new body was always something of a lottery; each body was different, and came with its own unique set of physicals skills. For instance, his second body could play the recorder, his third knew martial arts, his fifth was good at cricket, and his Eleventh excelled at football. It was always fun discovering previously unknown talents.

The problem came not from discovering the new skills he’d gained, but finding out at the worst possible moment which ones he’d somehow lost along the way.

“Clara! Help!”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t think this body knows how to swim yet!”

The End


	247. Bananas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is as nutty as a fruitcake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 208: Bananas at dw100.

Donna loved travelling with the Doctor; it was brilliant, seeing the universe, visiting the past and the future, hobnobbing with aliens and historical figures alike. She honestly couldn’t imagine a better life than the one she was living; she never wanted it to end, and yet, no matter where they went, the Doctor always landed them in trouble. 

He was a complete nutter! The worse things got, the happier and more excited he became. 

He paused, pulling a snack from his pocket. “Want one?”

Donna shook her head. Maybe the Doctor was bananas because he ate so many of them.

The End


	248. Tea For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes time to get from one adventure to the next, but in between there’s plenty of time for tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 209: Domestic at dw100.

Sometimes, Rose mused, life aboard the TARDIS could be positively domestic. They were on their way somewhere; she didn’t have a clue where because the Doctor said it was a surprise and she’d find out when they got there, which left her at a bit of a loose end. Mooching around the labyrinth of corridors, she found the Doctor in one of the kitchens.

“Hi!”

“Perfect timing!” the Doctor beamed at her. “I’m just making tea. Fancy a cup?”

“Oooh, yes please!” One thing she and the Doctor always agreed on; there was nothing better than a nice hot cuppa.

The End


End file.
